West High Prepatory
by 2clap
Summary: TEACHER AU! Because I can. (SoMa/TsuStar/Liz&Kidd) Soul is a new teacher at West High and Maka is on her third year teaching. What happens when a chance meeting changes their lives forever? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ok so I know I shouldn't have started another fanfic with chapters when I haven't finished any of the others. But when inspiration strikes I have to write. It's cant be helped. Plus this is just a teacher AU. There will be no complicated abductions or story lines. It's a SoMa teacher AU. Cute, ya? Well I hope you think so because I'm really proud of it.**

**Now there are many pov changes. I have made them as painfully obvious as I can. Literally it was painful to write like that but I made it work without seeming too ****_'Soul this and Soul that...'_**** I have faith in you! You are smart enough to figure it out. The only ones I can see being a little confusing are the first two line breaks. But they are obvious by the end on you will be fine. I put some very obvious clues in the first couple sentences of each new pov. If it is starting a new pov (which is every line break) it will have the pov persons name in the second or third sentence. I promise.**

**sorry for any misspellings or errors!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her third period class filed in, heads hanging low and eyes droopy with exhaustion, already lamenting the loss of their summer vacation. The class was a little larger than usual due to a few transfer students but it was still manageable. She watched, noticing everything about her new students, some of them being not so new.

She noticed the kids who came in early and immediately set up their books. She noticed the girls that shuffled in, already trading lip gloss and giggling about pretty much everything. She noticed the quiet kids that stared at the floor and she especially noticed the kids who dashed in right before the bell rang and her door locked shut.

But there was one girl who caught her eye over all the other students. How could she not though? Her light pink hair and slouched over hidden appearance meaning to hide her away from prying eyes. The black clothes blending into the background and her wide blue eyes stopping anyone from talking to her. This teacher was trained to catch that trait though. After all this was an AP English class. She needed to determine early on who really was fit to be here. And this girl did not look fit enough to even leave her house.

She waited to start class for a second, really wanting to get a good look at them for a few seconds more. That girl's presence was bothering her. Why did her last English teacher put her in AP? It had to be a scheduling mistake...

"Hello class!" She beamed clapping her hands once. "Welcome back to West High. I hope you had a great summer. My name is Ms. Albarn but you can all call me Ms. Maka when my department chair isn't around." The class was completely silent as she looked at them. She could already tell this would be a trouble class. Not necessarily on purpose. They just didn't seem that motivated.

"Well first of all, this year will be fun. I promise. For those of you that love English it will be a blast. AP can be hard but I have a theory called the M&M theory. Does anyone know what I'm talking about?"

A voice in the back called out. "When we do good you'll give us an M&M?" The class laughed at this and Maka smiled pleasantly. Ah so she had a class clown on her hands? This really was going to be a fun year.

"If that's what it takes. But it's called the M&M theory because there is a mean to my madness. Everything I do this year is to help you. We will pass this class." Maka looked into the light blue eyes of the light pink haired girl in the back. "Together." The pinkette shivered and looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "Why don't we start by playing a game?" Maka smiled down at her somewhat interested class. They would come around eventually.

* * *

He sighed as his fourth period rolled in, reaching over from his rolling chair to turn down the strong jazz that had filled the room. He watched them walk in with a disinterested stare. It would be the same as his other classes. They would all be surprised by his appearance and then his teeth and then lastly by his name.

He was new this year to West High having applied for the job to keep up on his rent. He didn't want to be here but it was better than being at Evans Records. That would suck even more than this. His third period was juniors. He already noticed how none of them thought this class would be any fun. Boy were they wrong.

This was not about to be the typical music class. If he was here he might as well have fun with it. He didn't want to be bored and he didn't want these kids to be bored either. Soul pushed his wheeled chair into the center of the room, sliding smoothly along the hardwood floor. All eyes followed him as he coasted to a stop.

He slouched backwards in his chair, feet dragging nonchalantly along the floor, jacket bunching up underneath him. He felt the stares of his students on his features and he stared right back at all of them. His white hair was striking yes, but the eyes were another matter all together. If asked later the students would say they were beautiful and mysterious but at the time they all just thought it was creepy.

Wait until he had to open his mouth.

Gasps rang out through the room when he opened his mouth to address them. He sighed already having predicted this was going to happen. "Alright calm down. Yes the teeth are real. Yes my hair is naturally white. And yes my eyes are naturally this red. Anything else you want to gawk at?" Mouths around the floor snapped closed and looked at him in wide eyes.

"How is that possible?" A weird boy with bug eyes asked.

"I dunno. I was born this way." He shrugged. "Genetics." He had gone through this with every class already. It was always the same questions.

"Does it bother you?" A small girl up front asked shyly.

"Not at all."

"Well I think it's weird."

"Good for you. Now let's get started. I'm Soul Eater Evans." Again the class gasped. The Evans were famous musicians after all. "You can just call me Soul. I don't do that formal crap. That's my father."

The class stayed silent. Staring at him with wide awestruck eyes that annoyed the shit out of him. "Alright moving on." He sighed really just wanting to get this over with.

* * *

Ah sweet! Lunch time. No more annoying kids. Soul collapsed backwards in his chair as the last student left his class room. If yo thought about it he really shouldn't be a teacher. He didn't have much patience, nor was he particularly fond of children teens were a bit better but he still got easily annoyed.

Now he could either stay here in the solitude of his room without lunch or he could go to the teacher lounge and be forced to socialize while he got lunch.

A loud growl from his stomach made the decision for him. Groaning he pushed himself up and exited his room, locking it behind him.

The teacher lounge was that one place you never got to go as a student. It was mysterious and fascinating place to students and they had quite interesting ideas about what lay behind the swinging door at the end of the long hallway.

They imagined it as a dungeon, bare and empty, where teachers took off their human skins and became the aliens every student knew them to be. Feasting on the empty shells of dead puppies like the cruel bastards they could be.

To some of the less disturbed students, it was a social hangout, full of plush couches and flat screen TVs, game consols and DVDs, an advanced coffee maker that talks to you and a walk-in fridge. An oasis for the teachers to escape to.

The simple truth was somewhat disappointing. It was a regular room with a table in the middle and rickety chairs. It had a regular fridge and an adequate coffee maker. There was a couch tucked into the corner and a muted flat screen TV hanging on the opposite wall. Soft music played from the radio in the corner of the countertop. It was comfortable but not extravagant. It was just a room of no importance. The only cool thing about it was that students weren't allowed inside.

Soul was excited to see that no one else was in here with him so far. It was only a matter of time before another teacher stumbled in mumbling about the stupid kids and rubbing their temples to try to ease the pounding headache. Soul opened the fridge and grabbed one of the subs that the school provided for the teachers.

He turned up the music before tucking into his food and loosing himself to the simple jazz tune.

* * *

Maka couldn't get her mind off of the little pinkette in her third period. Her name was Crona. She was obviously very shy, seeing as she didn't talk the entire class and didn't participate either. Maka had watched as the poor girl cringed whenever someone tried to talk to her.

And of course Crona was the first one out of the classroom when the bell rang, dismissing them.

After her fourth period Maka went down to Guidance to get the file on Crona. She wanted to make sure that this girl was suited for the AP course. If they got too far into the year Maka wouldn't be able to get her out if she was struggling too much.

Maka stopped before the counter with the name plate stating that 'Marie Moljinor' occupied this desk. The curvy blonde with the eye patch held up a finger telling her to wait a moment until she got off the phone.

Maka sighed, looking around the woman's cluttered desk. Marie ran the guidance department. There were tons of late passes and guidance passes strewn across her desk. Pens and knick-nacks added to the clutter. Marie tapped away on her computer assuring the shrill lady on the phone that 'no they could not bump up her child's GPA because that would be illegal.'

Marie rolled her eyes at her and bobbed her head from side to side in time with the woman's yammering. Maka grinned at the attendants antics and annoyance with the general public.

"I sorry ma'am. But this is the last time I tell you. I cannot change his GPA. He needs to pay attention in class and do his own work. I'm sure he can get his grades up"

_"..."_

"I don't care if he is in two sports. He obviously can't handle it so take him out of one. I'm sure he will do better then."

_"..."_

"Yes. Yes. Goodbye ma'am." Marie sighed and ran a palm over her hand. "What do you need Maka?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"I was wondering if I could see Crona's file?"

Marie stuck her tongue between a small gap in her teeth. She wasn't supposed to do this. Files were for guidances eyes only. Maka knew that but she really wanted to help this girl. "Fine." Marie opened a cabinet and pulled out a skinny file. She held it out but when Maka reached to grab it she pulled back a little. "Have it back before Sixth Period."

Maka saluted, grabbing the file and opening it up. "You got it, Ms. Marie!" Maka walked out happily heading for the teachers lounge by her class, already reading the girls file.

"Marie you know your not allowed to do that..."

"I know Stein but I can't help it with Maka. She's just so sweet. She'll make a great wife someday." Marie's voice took on a dreamy quality as she stared after the cute little teacher.

Stein snorted, standing in the doorway. "If she can get her head out of her books and start being a little less violent then yes. She'll make a great wife. But Spirit will kill any man who tries to get to close to her. I know. I've seen it happen."

Marie sighed, thinking about that over-protective red headed papa of Maka's that she went to high school with. Him and Kami had made such a cute couple... "Yeah, Yeah Stein. Get back to work."

"I'm on break." And with a sharp glare from his glasses he vanished out the door and down the hall into his crescent class room.

* * *

Crona was a complicated young girl. She had had a really rough childhood. Her mother, Medusa, was crazy and abusive. She was locked up now, making Crona a ward of the state, but she left the poor girl with many problems to deal with.

For one, Crona had anxiety issues, stemming from being locked in a dark room for days at a time whenever she made her mother mad. The report said that she would be locked in complete darkness with no food and water for a couple of days just because she had spilled juice or something and made her mother mad at her. It said that it started when she was very young and you had to be careful with Crona in dark places. It was inhumane what her mother did to her.

Then it went on to say that her mother experimented on Crona. Medusa took Crona's blood and was trying to grow a disease that could take over the world in it. Crona went through many horrible experiments because of it. Her mother was obviously certifiably crazy.

Lastly Crona had abandonment issues. It said she didn't know how to deal with many things. Her mother leaving her must have really messed her up. Maka knows that when her mama left she still felt a strong connection to her and no matter what she loved her. She would never stop and that was how Crona seemed. She didn't want to give up on her mother.

This poor girl had been through so much. It was a wonder she was even in school.

Strange thing was the girl had straight A's for as long as she had been in school. And all the A's were high A's. she obviously belonged in this AP course. It probably wouldn't even be a challenge for her.

* * *

Soul was listening to the music and watching the clock when the door behind him swung open. A blonde woman about his age walked in backwards flipping through a thin file. She didn't even look up to acknowledge that someone else was in the room with her. She just walked to the counter with her eyes glued to the file and started making coffee blindly. She didn't look around for anything, she just grabbed and mixed perfectly.

Soul drank in her appearance while she was doing this. She was wearing a white silky collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a knee length light blue skirt that flowed around her drool worthy long legs and a white headband holding her sand blonde hair back. It was professional looking but she could also pass for a student here. Except she was in the teachers lounge, which was strictly off limits for students so she was obviously a teacher. She was sorely lacking in the boobs department. Other than that she was pretty hot.

She made a small sound of pleasure as she sipped at her coffee, having stirred in the acceptable amount of cream and sugar. Her eyes were still glued to that file and she leaned her elbows on the counter bending over it. Soul cleared his throat, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She whirled around, body all tense, until she saw it was another teacher. Her body relaxed and her face brightened with a smile. Soul was startled by her eyes. They were as unusual as his own. The bright emerald green was something he had never seen before. "Oh! Hi... Sorry bout that. I was trapped in my own little world again." She tapped her temple.

"What's in the file?" Soul nodded at the file. He noticed she was looking him up and down, assessing him. If she was surprised by his appearance she didn't let it show. No surprise crossed her face as she drank in his weird appearances.

"Some information on one of my students." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. He wondered what she taught. She didn't look like any teacher he had ever met.

Wait-... They weren't allowed to look at the student files. Soul narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Are we allowed to do that?"

Maka took another sip of her coffee, setting that down and picking up the file again. "Usually no. But this girl was a special case."

"Ah." Silence reigned in the lounge again as the girl was immersed in the file. Soul looked at her for a second. He had never had such a strange urge to fill the silence before. " So uh... What do you teach?" He asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his hair.

She didn't even look up. "AP English. You?"

She taught an AP course? At her age? That was kinda impressive. She was obviously a bookworm. "Music."

"Hmmm. How old are you?"

"25, you?"

"24." She finally closed the file and walked over to him. Standing in front of him she extended her hand and a warm smile towards him, her emerald eyes sparkling. "I'm Maka Albarn. Who are you?"

He shook her hand firmly. "Soul Eater Evans." He waited for her inevitable reaction to the name but it never came. She just plowed right on.

"Well it was nice to meet you Soul." Then she tapped her file and smirked. "Gotta go return this before sixth period. I'll see you around."

In a whirlwind of light blue skirt, bright green eyes, and sweet smelling coffee she was gone, leaving him to wonder what really just happened.

* * *

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW SOMA WEEK IS COMING UP! The schedule will be up on my profile! Definitely check it out and spread the word! Ill be writing a series of one shots (posted one a day) for each day and theme of the week.**

**Ok so I'm introducing new characters every chapter. (Trying to work on character development and all that jazz) at the end of each chapter will be a short description on each character and what they teach or do in the chapter in order of appearance.**

**Maka Albarn - 24 years old. AP English teacher.  
Crona - Troubled straight A student  
Marie Moljinor - Head of the Guidance Office  
Professor Franken Stein - head of the Science Department. Teaches AP Biology  
Soul Eater Evans - Music teacher. First year teaching at West High.**

**The setting is not Death City. I don't really know where they are... But does it really matter? It's a large town somewhere in the US. If you want a more detailed description make one up for yourself. :D**

**I already have the first couple chapters written so I'm actually willing to set a schedule for this one. Every Monday and Thrusday there will be a new update (so next one is Thursday). Unless I say otherwise. Ok! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews keep the teachers paying rent!**

**Wouldn't want them going homeless now would we?**

**Cardboard boxes are NOT comfortable.**

**just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey! Looky what we have here. Is this a new chapter I spy? It sure is! I guess for once I'm sticking to a schedule. WOO FOR SCHEDULES! ;)**

**Ok so first of all, I'd like to thank all the reviewers, followers, and Favorites. I tried to answer anyone who reviewed with a thank you but if I didn't get to you I'm sorry :(**

**i hope that the pov changes aren't too confusing. **

**If yoah have any questions about the story I will gladly answer them! Feel free to talk to me at any time.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After the final bell rang and all the students had left Maka went to visit Liz, who was Death the Kidd's (a.k.a. Principal Kidd) secretary. When Maka entered the tiny office in front of his larger one she expected to see Liz doing what she normally did. Ignoring phone calls, painting her nails, and reading a fashion magazine.

It puzzled Maka how Liz could even keep her job. She suspected there was a little fling going on between her and the Principal. It made sense. Kidd was obsessed with symmetry and Liz was extremely beautiful and symmetrical (she had heard Kidd say so a few times before).

So basically Liz didn't have to do anything. It was rare that Maka ever walked in on her while she was taking a call but of course this was one of those days. So for the second time that day Maka had to wait for one of her friends to get off of the phone.

She plopped down in one of the red velvet plush chairs in front of Liz's desk and sank into it with a sigh. Liz was one of her best friends. She had been since Maka started working here about 2 years ago. She was a tall, skinny 26 year old with dirty blonde-almost brown hair and a serious fashion sense.

Liz was constantly trying to update Maka's wardrobe. She said she dressed like one of the students here. Maka didn't see it. Her clothes were fine. They said something about her. She didn't want them to change. Axxnd she most definitely did not want to be dressed up like a doll.

The blonde in front of her finally hung up the phone, letting out a huge sigh of relief as the receiver crashed back onto the hook. "What's up, buttercup?" The peppy voice bore a strong resemblance to Liz's twin sister Patty. And Patty had been going around and saying that to everyone. Looks like it had finally stuck with Liz.

Maka smiled at the blonde. "Nothing much. Just finally getting over those first day jitters.

"I think teachers get them worse than students." Liz picked beneath one of her light pink nails at nonexistent dirt. Maka had hoped that the jitters would go away when she wasn't attending school. She used to get excited for the first day, now she just got nervous. It was an awkward change that was all messed up and backwards. "Don't sweat it Maka. You have the highest AP scores in the state, your kids I mean. I'm sure you did fine- OH MY GOD! Did you hear about the hot new music teacher?" Liz said fanning her face and blushing slightly.

She might have a little something going on with Kidd but that didnt mean she had to stop gossiping about boys. And she loved gossiping about boys.

"Soul Evans?" Maka remembered the man she met in the lounge today vaguely. She remembered red surprisingly... His eyes... Something about his eyes... Were they red or was that her imagination? She needed to start paying more attention to people when they were talking to her, Maka mentally facepalmed. Liz nodded her affirmation that that was indeed his name. "I think I met him today...?"

One perfectly plucked eyebrow rose high on her forehead. "You think you met him?"

A pretty pink blush graced Maka's face. "I don't really remember..."

"You were reading something weren't you?" Liz deadpanned. She knew how lost her best friend got when reading something. It was like her mind completely left this dimension and presided in some alternate universe where it was extremely active but noticed nothing.

"I might have been."

"Give me some solid answers here, Maka." Her friend was avoiding telling her something which was not a good sign. She usually only did this when she did something bad, which happened once in a blue moon.

Maka twisted her hands together in her lap. "I was reading the file on one of the girls in my third period."

Liz's face fell in disappointment. "Damn... I thought you did something really bad."

Her head shot up, emerald eyes ablaze. "Don't sound so disappointed." Maka deadpanned.

She chuckled, "Ok so why the particular interest is this girl? And don't think we are done with the Soul discussion."

Maka wrinkled her nose in distaste at her friends love for gossiping, especially about boys. She would never understand it. "Well this girl didn't look like she belonged in AP. Too quiet and reserved to handle it you know?" Liz nodded, knowing now that Maka did it to help the girl. "So I checked her file to see if she needed to be taken out of my class. Turns out she is almost as smart as I was, she just has a few problems in her childhood, but she can handle it so I'm letting her stay."

Liz clapped a little, happy at the news that Maka was reassured about the girl. "That's great." The happiness was short lived however as Liz let an evil smirk take over her face. "Now, on to Soul." She said dragging out the syllables in the white haired mans name. She traced a perfectly manicured finger nail through a water line on her glass desk. "I want to know everything that happened between you two."

"Ok, but it's not very interesting. We only talked for a second or two." Liz's face said it all,'that doesn't matter, get on with the story'. Her impatient hand signal emphasizing the fact. "Well I walked in the lounge in my own little world not realizing anyone else was in there since I was reading Crona's file."

"Crona is the girl?"

"Mmhm. Ok so I made my coffee and then he interrupted me, questioned my eligibility to read a students file, and then we fell into silence."

Liz massaged her temples. This girl was hopeless. "Please tell me that's not all you talked about."

"You didn't let me finish! Then he asked me what I teach, and I found out he is 25, teaches music, and his name is Soul Eater Evans. Then told him I'd see him around."

"That's it?" Liz stared at her wide eyed.

"That's it." Maka nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't you find out more?" Liz questioned loudly, ignoring the ringing of the phone on her desk.

"What more was there to find out?" Maka countered with a question of her own. She didn't need to know more about the guy. It's not like she was going to be spending more time with him. What she had found out was enough. The phone continued to ring loudly.

"Where he went to high school? What he does for fun? Does he play an instrument? The possibilities are endless!" Liz held her hands in the air and pushed her rolling chair in a fast circle. "God, girl, do I need to write you a paper full of flirty interview questions?" Liz picked up the phone and growled "Please hold."

Maka looked at the blonde with a blank look. Leaning forward she folded her hands on the table in front of her. "One. Why would I need to know all that crap about him? And two. You know I don't flirt."

"Doesn't mean you can't start." Liz said wisely. Once again ignoring the ringing of the phone and the blinking light of the person on hold.

Maka growled and answered the phone, her face still twisted into a fierce scowl but her voice light and airy. "West high. This is Maka Albarn speaking. How can I help you?"

Liz only rolled her eyes at Maka's annoyance. She would get through to the silly girl one day. The girl had to find somebody she wanted to flirt with.

* * *

"YAHOO! SOUL, YOUR GOD IS HERE! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" A certain blue-haired monkey leaned out of his blue jeeps window. Soul was certain he was going to fall out. He almost wished he would, Soul needed a good laugh right now. "WHERE IS MY GODDESS?!"

Soul ran a hand through his unruly mess of white hair that defied gravity. "Dude, chill out. She's cleaning up the art room. Some idiots left it a mess and Tsubaki is too nice to tell them off."

Something sparked in the blue-haired mans face, it almost looked murderous, but it passed as quickly as it came. Soul was surprised that he hadn't tried to kill anyone this time. Tsubaki sure was mellowing him out. "Alright. Well then we will just have to wait for her." He sat back down properly and started drumming his fingers along the steering wheel, clearly impatient.

"Why don't we just go help her?" It was so uncool for him to be suggesting this but an agitated and impatient BlackStar was not something he wanted to deal with.

BlackStar tried to look like he wasn't excited about this idea but he failed miserably. The blunette turned off his jeep and excitedly bounced out into the parking lot. "I have great ideas, don't I Soul? So how did your first day of teaching go? Did any of the kids shit their pants?"

He chuckled, "They were pretty close."

"I can't believe you are working at a school... It's weird. You're a teacher now..." BlackStar scrunched his nose up at the thought. All throughout high school BlackStar and Soul were were best friends and the bluenette had to admit, he never saw Soul becoming a teacher. His father wanted him to take over the recording company but Soul would have none of it. BlackStar knew why too.

For someone who is such a loud mouth he certainly knew a lot of secrets about the people around him.

They walked into the Art room in silence, eyeing the mess that they had to clean up now. Tsubaki was kneeling in the middle of the floor with a familiar head of blonde. Hey that was the girl Soul met today in the lounge. The girl was saying something to Tsubaki who was nodding gravely. "Look Tsubaki you seem nice, and I know you're new at this. But you can't start off the school year as a push over. These kids will walk all over you if you start out weak like that. Trust me. It happened my first year teaching as well."

Tsubaki got that determined look in her eye, clenching her jaw tight as she cleaned up her trashed art room on her first room. She didnt want to spend the rest of the school year staying after school to clean up her students mess, and the only way for that to not happen was to not be a push over. Way easier said than done.

Maka noticed the look of panic coming across the beautiful black haired girls face. "Don't worry! I'll help you at first." Soul was surprised that BlackStar had stayed silent through this whole scene. It wasn't like him at all.

"Tsubaki..." He trailed off still looking around at the mess.

Tsubaki turned, her face immediately lighting up at the sight of her boyfriend. She jumped up from the clutter and through her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. It had been a long day and she just wanted to be held. Really that's all she wanted. BlackStar clutched her tighter to him when she hurried her face in his neck. He whispered soothing words in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Soul noticed Maka looking away with an unreadable expression on her face. She quietly picked up some of the mess while keeping her eyes adverted from the couple. Kneeling down next to her he cleared his throat. "Embarassed by a little PDA, tiny-tits?"

Maka's head snapped up from its hanging position. She turned emerald eyes, that burned with anger, on him an angry blush covering her face. She pulled a huge hardcover book out of her shoulder bag and slammed it down on his head. "MAKA CHOP!"

Soul rolled around in the mess, clutching his head. By the time he opened his mouth to tell her off for being so violent or to ask just what the hell that was she was gone. He was left blinking away the pain while Tsubaki and BlackStar watched with wide eyes.

BlackStar finally snapped out of it, his maniacal laughter echoing through the empty halls of the school. "Dude!" He gasped for breath. "What did you say to her?"

"Called her tiny-tits." Soul mumbled, grinning a little. Maka was hot when she was pissed. Tsubaki gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah you still got it. I thought this teacher thing would take away from your coolness but boy was I wrong. Tiny-tits? That's priceless!" BlackStar crowed, giving Soul a hand up. When Soul found his feet they slapped a high five.

"Man, you know nothing can take away from my coolness." Soul laughed.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her though!" Tsubaki finally caught up to the conversation, getting over the mortification that was her boyfriend and his best friend. They might be 25 but they still acted like stupid freshmen sometimes. She was slightly peeved.

"It's not mean. It's the cold hard truth." BlackStar debating saying more but with the look his girlfriend was sending him he seriously reconsidered. The couch was damn uncomfortable.

"You better apologize to her Soul!"

Soul rose an eyebrow. "Why apologize? I'm just gonna do it again." It was way too fun to mess with this girl. He wasn't about to stop after the first day. "If I apologize but don't mean it then she will never trust me again. So it's better not to."

Tsubaki threw her hands in the air making a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. "You boys are so hopeless! I can't believe I'm friends with you, let alone dating one of you. Where was my head when I made that decision." Tsubaki was at the door now. "Clean this up." She barked, pointing at the mess all over her room.

"But Tsubaki! It's your mess." BlackStar whined. Soul rolled his eyes. He wasn't doing it. He would help but he wasn't doing it for her.

"Yeah, well I have to go clean up his mess. So I think it's fair." With that she slammed the door and stormed off, leaving to very confused men standing in a huge mess of newspapers, paint puddles, and crayons.

* * *

Maka knew she didn't have a big chest. She was 24 and still a B cup. That was pretty pathetic. But he didn't have to go and point it out like that!

That wasn't nice.

And she just met him! Great second impression he had made right?

She didn't care. All men were jerks. Soul Eater Evans was no exception. She didn't understand this feeling of rage in her chest. Had she really expected him to be different from all the other worthless males on this planet?

The sad truth was that she had expected that. From their small meeting at lunch he had seemed nice enough, even starting small talk to fill the silence. Not many people tried that with her.

"MAKA!" Maka heard her name echo down the empty halls and sped up a little. She didn't want to face any of those people right now. She just wanted to walk home. It would clear her head like nothing else could.

A breathless Tsubaki skidded to a halt beside Maka. Placing her hands on her knees, she leaned over gasping for breath. "Maka, wait." Tsubaki held out a hand and gulped. "He didn't mean it."

Maka stared with wide eyes at the woman who had just run all the way through the school to apologize for Soul. That wasn't right. Shouldn't he have come himself?

"It's fine Tsubaki. It didnt bother me."

Tsubaki leveled her dark blue eyes on the emerald eyes girl. "Right." Her tone being one of extreme disbelief. It had obviously bothered the girl a lot. "He can be a jerk,but he is really nice when you get to know him."

"Who said I wanted to get to know him?"

"I just figured..." Tsubaki trailed off.

"You figured wrong." Maka pushed the front doors open and started striding towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki called, confused as to why she wasn't walking towards the parking lot.

"Home."

* * *

**A/N**

**alright! Another chapter complete! We are moving up the ladder of success! Tell me what you thought! I'd really like to know.**

**i really like how all of my characters are developing in this story. Hopefully I can keep it up.**

**Liz - Kidd's Secretary. Maka's best friend of two years/almost 3  
Death the Kidd - Principal at West High (more on him in later chapters)  
Patty - Liz's twin sister (more on her in later chapters)  
BlackStar - egotisical maniac (like always) Tsubaki's boyfriend  
Tsubaki - new Art teacher at West High. Kinda a pushover. Soul's friend.**

**chapter 3 is recieving a little less inspiration. But ill still have it up by Monday! I promise! Reviews give me inspiration!**

**hear that guys?**

**inspire me.**

**...**

**NOW! **

**(please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! Heres the next chapter! As promised :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsubaki stood in the entrance watching Maka begin to walk home. It was decided. Soul was a super idiot. And he would be driving her home. Whether he wanted to or not.

Tsubaki waited for Soul and BlackStar to emerge from the school and angrily turned to the albino man. "She is walking home. Go pick her up and take her home."

Soul widened his eyes angrily, ruby flashing a dangerous blood red. He didn't want to drive the violent girl home. "Why me?! It's not like I'm the reason she is walking home!"

"No but you can help her, especially since she already thinks you are worthless, you idiot."

Soul felt something inside him break. Why would she think he was worthless? Why did he care? "What do I care if she thinks that?"

Tsubaki hissed, getting in his face. "Because you like her. I can tell. So go fix this."

Soul leaned away from the angry woman. He had a feeling she was overreacting just a bit. "BlackStar I think your girl needs more sex. She's pretty high strung."

"Dude we can't have any more sex than we already do." BlackStar said smugly, bumping fists with his best friend.

"Ugh! You two are disgusting. Go Soul. Now." Tsubaki pointed down the road, where he could see Maka in the distance.

"Uh, fine. But I don't like her. I just met her today! " Soul mumbled, starting up his bike.

* * *

Maka's head was cleared, but she was still kinda angry. She knew she didn't have the best assets higher up but he didn't have to point it out like that. They weren't that small...

And she had other features about her that made her pretty. She knew her legs had guys drooling and following after her like dogs. Her eyes were catching as well. She didn't care about that though. She didn't care about guys, not like Liz did. Liz was obsessed.

She wasn't as shallow as those girls that only cared about their appearance. She didn't need a man on her arm to feel pretty. Nor did she want one.

Ruby red eyes flashed, bleach white hair sticking up every which way, a tan face with shark teeth smirking in her minds eye. Taunting her. Ugh. He was so infuriating. And to think she only met him today!

Maka's house was about 20 minutes away from West High. On hot days it was a problem but today was nice. There was a crisp blue sky that held little clouds. The sun wasn't too strong and the wind wasn't blowing too hard. The trees whispered softly adding to the cacophony of bird sounds coming from above. It was peaceful.

Until the sound of a loud motorcycle ruined it all. The loud rumble drowned out the whisper of the trees and the singing of the birds. Maka moved closer to the side of the road, waiting for it to pass by in a rush of swirling leaves and blown dirt, except it didn't... It slowed down behind her and came to a stop. Maka didn't look back and sped up a little.

She knew self defense. If this person tried anything then she would knock them out and be gone by the time they woke up. Simple as that.

A large hand grabbed her elbow gently. "Maka." Shit. It was _him_. He had come after her. Maka sighed, hanging her head.

"What do you want Soul?" She wearily rubbed her eyes, just now noticing how tired she was. Today had been emotionally draining, what with it being the first day and meeting this meddlesome man behind her it was no surprise she was drained.

Soul flashed her a handsome smile and raised an eyebrow. "To drive you home." Maka felt the blush creeping up her neck and onto her face. She frantically tried to cool herself down but it only made it worse.

"I don't need you to drive me home." She mumbled, hiding behind her bangs.

"C'mon Maka. Let me do something nice for you."

Maka looked for anything to get herself out of this predicament. Grasping at straws she said the only other thing she could think of. "I'm not getting on that death trap with you." She indignantly stated, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child in frustration.

"What, my baby? I've been riding since I was 13 and have not crashed to this day. You'll be fine." Soul stroked the gleaming orange gas tank of his motorcycle with a tender look in his eyes.

Maka sighed. "A ride home would be nice..." Maka laughed at the delighted look on his face, getting on after him. He pulled a helmet out and handed it back to her. Taking it she noticed he didn't have one for himself. "What about you?"

"I can ride without one. Cool guys like me don't need helmets." There was a flash of sharp teeth over his shoulder in her direction as he reeved the engine and shifted into gear. "Hold on tight, bookworm."

Maka leaned back on the heels of her hands, trying her hardest not to touch him in any way. The bike jerked forward and felt like it was being jerked right it from underneath her. Her scream of terror pierced the air, disturbing the already disturbed sounds of the peaceful day. She lurched forward, clutching her hands around his stomach so she wouldn't fall off and pressing herself up against him, feeling his laughter rumble through her chest.

Looking back Maka realized the ride was actually quite enjoyable. The wind ruffling across her skin tickled slightly like tiny fingers. Maka had slightly loosened her grip on his stomach but did not let go. Their breathing synced as they enjoyed the ride. Every once in a while Maka shouted directions over the low rumbling until they finally reached her apartment building.

Soul pulled the bike to a stop outside of her building kicking the kick stand down and leaning the bike to the side lightly. "This is it?"

"Yes." Maka swung off the seat and pulled off the helmet, smoothing down her hair and handing it over. He put it away before standing in front of her awkwardly. Maka rocked back and forth a little wondering what to say to fill the awkward silence. Soul rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say either.

Finally it was just too much. The silence was too loud and it didn't look like it was going to be broken any time soon. "Well I'll see you around Maka."

Maka frantically thought of a way to make him stay. She didn't want him to leave yet. "W-wait!" Soul paused in kicking up the kick stand, looking back at her with an eyebrow raised and a humorous gleam in his eye. "Do you want to come inside? I can make coffee."

Soul smiled a real smile at her, making her feel warm inside. "Yeah, sure." He rolled his bike into a parking space and locked it up. Joining Maka he noticed she was deep in thought, her mind again presiding in that alternate universe, doing everything but nothing at the same time. "Earth to Maka!"

Her eyes snapped up to his and a blush covered her face. "Sorry. Come on."

* * *

Her apartment wasn't big or fancy. It was just... Her. Soul walked in and she was everywhere. Everything screamed at him that this was her place. From the bookcases covering the walls to the scattered picture frames littering the house. It was clean and organized.

Maka slid off her shoes, placing them neatly by the door and entered her kitchen to make the coffee.

Soul figured he should start the conversation. Where had this need to fill the silence around her come from? He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip as she rushed around her kitchen and he grasped at straws. He basically blurted out the only thing that was running through his head at the time.

"Wow. You have a lot of books..."

If he could slap himself he would but since he couldn't he settled for mentally facepalming at his stupid observation. Of course she had a lot of books!

Maka shot a weird look over her shoulder, regarding him for a second before turning away, hands still fast at work on the coffee. "Well... Yeah. I _am_ an AP English teacher. Liking books is basically a job requirement."

"...right."

He didn't know where to go from there. What should he say? Maybe he should apologize for earlier?

Yeah! Girls liked when you apologized and admitted you were wrong right?

But wait... What was he doing? Hadn't he told Tsubaki earlier that he wasn't going to apologize because he was going to do it again? Apologizing to someone is like promising them you won't do it again, and he just loved to see this girl riled up so of course he was going to do it again. Therefore he couldn't apologize.

It was morally wrong.

Thankfully he was saved by Maka, who had been going through the same mental turmoil, and had finally figured out what she wanted to ask to disrupt the silence.

"Who was the blue haired guy with Tsubaki today?"

Soul silently thanked her for the conversation starter. It was like a life line thrown to a drowning man at sea. He was instantly pulled in, coughing out nonsense things with a vague hope of being understood. Thankfully it came all out in a coherent sentence in the end. "That was her boyfriend, BlackStar."

"Ah," Maka nodded, that would explain the hugging and happy reaction to see him. "Can you tell me about him?" She was curious to know what kind of guy quiet, timid Tsubaki was dating.

She saw the surprise cross his face at her wanting to know. It took him a while to gather his thoughts on the subject. He may have known the guy since 9th grade but still. He was a complicated guy. Maka handed him a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table, both sipping thoughtfully.

Soul set down his cup, steepling his fingers under his nose and knowing on his bottom lip. He decided to just go for it, to let it all out. She seemed like the listening type."Well, first. The guy is an Egomaniac. Thinks he is going to surpass the gods, and will beat you up if you tell him otherwise. He's crazy."

Maka's eyes grew wide. Maybe that wasn't the best information to give her right of the bat. "Why is Tsubaki with him then...?"

"That's the thing, only she can handle them. They met the first day of 9th grade. BlackStar was standing on top of a building, spouting crap about surpassing the gods and preaching to the lowly people as he put it. Everyone else had left. The only two left were Tsubaki and I. I was waiting for him to get down, irritated as all hell. I had just met the guy. But Tsubaki..." Soul paused, remembering the memory fondly. "Tsubaki clapped for him, and told him if he ever surpassed the gods she wanted to be there to see it. They've been inseparable ever since."

Maka's eyes grew wide. "They've been dating since 9th grade?" That was a long time to be dating someone.

"No, no, no. BlackStar didn't get the balls to ask her out until 12th grade. And even then I had to push him. They've been dating since then."

Maka set down her cup, looking deep in thought. "That's a really long time to be dating someone..." She mumbled. Her parents had lasted only a little longer. They had gotten a divorce when she was 8, having been married for two years before that. So they were married for 10 years and Tsubaki and BlackStar had been dating for 8? Dating. They weren't even married and they were more dedicated to each other than her parents had been. That was sad but sweet at the same time. Bittersweet you could say.

Soul watched as Makas head drooped and she chewed on her bottom lip, twirling her hair around one slim finger. Her eyes were lidded, the emerald green becoming mossy as they became slightly wet. "Maka, are you okay?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and plastered on a fake smile, that he could see right through. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes said it all though. She was sad. Something he had said made her sad and for some reason he really didn't like that.

"No you're not."

Maka thought about telling him, but she had literally met the guy not 6 hours ago. He probably didn't want to hear it. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared daggers at the albino. "Because I don't."

"It'll help to talk about it."

He looked so genuinely concerned for her. Maybe he really did want to know.

No, snap out of it. Anybody who doesn't know doesn't need to know. Maybe one day she'd tell him. "Maybe I'll tell you...someday."

She really wished he would stop looking at her with those sad red eyes. Suddenly they sparked with a certain mischevious/humorous gleam. "We must pinky promise on this momentous occasion!" Maka looked on, laughing as he jumped out of his chair, held out his pinky, and bowed deeply. Peeping out from under his unruly bangs he looked up at her. "Madame?"

Maka giggled, blushing as she hooked her pinky through his. Suddenly Maka thought of something. Just as he was about to shake their pinkies to seal the deal she stopped him. "Wait!" Soul raised an eyebrow. One does not simply stop a pinky promise in mid promise for just anything. "If I have to tell you someday then someday you have to tell me about your family and past. Deal?"

Soul looked at the girl in front of him. Did she really want to know? It wasn't pretty... But it was only fair. Soul cracked a grin, which only grew wider when he heard her faint sigh of relief. "Deal."

"Promise?" Maka squeezed her pinky tighter around his.

"Promise." Their hands rose once, sealing a deal that was unbreakable, then fell back to earth red eyes trained on the small pinky clutched between his.

He wanted to know more about this mysterious AP English teacher. He had so many questions to ask her. But was he ready for the questions that would inevitably be shot back at him? When the time came, would he be ready to tell her about his past?

Did he have a choice? He had pinky promised after all. And no matter what age, 3 or 25, a pinky promise was important and binding, not set in place to be broken by any trivial means.

* * *

**A/N**

**On darn so I didn't really introduce any new characters in this chapter. **

**Sadness ( and it's shorter then the others T_T**

**I realize Soul is slightly a little itty bit (tiny, minute, minuscule) OCC. JUST A LITTLE! But I like it so deal. And it's so small you probably didn't notice it til I pointed it out.**

**Wow guys for once I actually have an outline/plan for this story. I think this is going to be a really great one.**

**Im having a little trouble with timing though. I'm trying to pace this out over a year-ish, maybe a little longer. So do I use holidays to give a general idea of time or do I tell you the timing between two chapters at the beginning? What works better? I'm liking the holiday usage thing and maybe using months and seasons as well. What do you think?**

**This isn't a story that is going to follow how we would usually think of our teachers being and doing outside school. There will be sleepovers and immaturity and much much more of that soul eater stuff that makes us all love the anime/manga. So if they are not acting like teachers I'm sorry. But I'm keeping them in character as much as I can and they just don't seem like typical teachers to me. Like seriously. Who can see Soul as a teacher? Anyone? *looks around for raised hands* I thought not.**

**I have kinda forgotten to include ages... My bad.**

**Maka-24  
Soul-25  
Tsubaki-25  
Star-25  
Liz-27  
Patty-27**

**More or less...**

**Wow ok so review guys! It makes me so happy!**

**Speaking of reviews!**

**To omicroncetixoxo: im so happy you like my story! It means a lot to me :) hopefully you are reading this but I won't know since you a guest and this was the only way to answer your review. So hopefully you are reading!  
Soul's students wont be fangirling over him but they won't be scared of him the whole time either. He is one of those teachers that you can't stand for some reason at the beginning of the year but by like Christmas you find yourself looking forward to that class because you realize it's really cool. His students develop a certain awe and respect for him.  
I love TsuStar as well! Oh and I have no clue where BlackStar works. I tried to fit it in this chapter but I seriously have no clue what he would be good at... Where could a blue-haired monkey like him possibly work right? If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them! Get as creative as possible. BUT NO ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES! I'm keeping this AU strictly fluff, no completely over the top plot line.  
Jeez you have no idea how much this review inspired me. I was stuck on what they would talk about when they entered her house and your comment about where BlackStar works sparked the whole conversation about TsuStar. Thank you for that!  
Look see I posted on Monday. Just like you wanted. Hahaha.**

**phew. I have never written such a long authors note!**

**Review!**

**pinky promise?**

**you break this promise, I break your pinky.**

**heed my warning. -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! I'm sorry if it seems rushed...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The second day wasn't any better than the first in Soul's opinion. His students still couldn't look him in the eye. All the other teachers avoided him because of attitude problems apparently. And to top it all off, Tsubaki had a different lunch period than him.

So after a grueling morning of teaching, or rather talking to unreceptive brick walls who had no musical inclination at all, Soul was faced again with the dilemma of either staying in his room without food or going to the teachers lounge.

Not surprisingly, the teachers lounge didn't sound so bad this time and it wasn't because of his stomach. Not entirely at least. There was a certain short blonde teacher on his mind as he made his way to the safe haven for teachers.

Maybe she would be there when he got there. Or maybe she would come stumbling in late, lost in her own world, like yesterday. Maybe she wouldn't be there at all. He hoped that wasn't the case though...

Wait- what? What did he care if she was there or not? He didn't need her there to enjoy lunch. Although the company would be nice but he could go without it. He had always been a loner anyways.

He didn't need anybody. And the one person he had needed was long gone. Wether the place they were at was better or not was yet to be determined. Personally he thought the better place was with him, but not everybody saw it that way.

"Hey Soul!" Maka's singsong voice called from the couch in the corner. Soul let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, letting the door swing shut behind him. Maka turned back to the blonde sitting next to her, chattering excitedly. He was somewhat disappointed that she had company.

Sitting next to her was a woman with a blonde head of hair and bright blue eyes. "So Maka, what do you say?"

Maka looked at the excited girl in front of her and treaded carefully. If she said the wrong thing the other girl would go bonkers. "I don't know Patty... I have a lot to do this weekend"

Patty roughly grabbed her hand, holding it up between her ample chest, Souls eyes dutifully followed a smirk playing across his face. Maka looked so uncomfortable. "PLEASE! You can bring whoever you want!" Patty shot a glance at the white haired man standing in the doorway that Maka had greeted so happily. "Even Sharky over there." Patty nodded in his direction.

Maka looked over at an astonished Soul and then back at Patty. Soul's jaw was basically touching the floor. Maka couldn't help herself.

Clutching her stomach, she fell to the floor gasping and howling with laughter. Patty's comment plus the look on the usually emotionless tan face of Soul was priceless.

"Oi! Tiny-tits. What is she talking about?"

Misunderstanding the question Maka started to explain the joke between taking in lungful s of air. "She... called you... sharky... Because your teeth... Are pointy!" She dissolved into a fit of laughter again with Soul standing over her scowling down at her shaking body.

"No shit Sherlock. I meant what is she trying to get you to do this weekend?" Maka waved a hand, still laying too hard to answer him properly.

Patty jumped in. "Me and my big sis want Maka to come to the mall with us, but Maka doesn't want to!"

"Oh don't worry." Soul looked down at the still laughing girl at his feet and grinned evilly. Payback was a bitch. "I'll make sure she is there."

Patty jumped up and down, clapping and cheering. "Thank you Soul! She needs to get out of the house more often anyways." Suddenly he was tackled into a hug. "Oh and I'm Patty." Then she was gone, door swinging shut on her screams to her sister that Maka was coming with them.

That was weird.

"Sorry. She's kinda crazy."

Soul looked down at the now silent Maka. "Ah, it breaths." He clasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Did you have a nice laugh at my expense?"

"Oh yes, very much so." She said as she collapsed backwards onto the couch, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Soul plopped down next to her after retrieving a turkey sub from the fridge. Her head tilted, one emerald eye opening to look at him closely. "What?"

With a sigh she closed her eye and tilted her head back up to the ceiling. "You don't have to come with me this weekend if you don't want to."

Maka had never really liked anyone. Something about Soul caught her attention though. He was so easy to be around and fun to talk to. She didn't like him. No. No way. But she really wanted him to want to hang out with her this weekend. So she turned away, anticipating a rejection and not wanting to have to look at him as he delivered it.

The world is full of surprises though.

"I want to."

"Really? Ok well meet us at Westerfield mall at 11." Maka pushed up from the couch and grabbed an apple from the basket, turning on the radio on her way. The room was filled with soft jazz and Maka immediately started messing with the dials to change it.

"How are you getting there?" He knew she didn't have a car or any other means of transportation.

"Bus or I'll walk."

"So I'll come get you at 10:30."

Maka stopped fiddling with the radio, standing perfectly still. "What?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, expecting an argument. "You are not walking, not when you don't need to."

Maka turned to look at him, copying his pose and leaning against the counter. "I walk everyday."

That was true. She walked to and from school everyday. He would have to change that. "Not anymore."

"You are willing to get up even earlier in the mornings and pick me up?" Maka's tone was incredulous but Soul just nodded.

"Wait... How early?"

"I usually get here around 7."

"Jesus Christ woman! School starts at 9! Why do you need to get here so early?"

"See? I'm better off walking."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Case closed. I win." Soul packed up his sub and walked over to her. She glared at him the whole way, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. He was so irritating! Maka turned back to the radio and switched it to her station, techno beats blaring from the small speakers.

Soul immediately clapped his hands over his ears. "What is this?!"

"Music."

"No. That is not music. That sounds like robots are trying to communicate."

"Well, it's a new age Mr. Eater."

"Change it."

"No."

Soul made a grab for the radio and a short scuffle resulted in Maka standing, grinning, over a groaning Soul, who was clutching his head and moaning pitifully. Maka had chopped him with the radio.

Hard.

And on and on it went.

They began eating lunch together everyday. It became habitual. Both looked forward to that part of the day when they could leave their classroom and cross into that half bickering, half flirting territory that was now the teachers lounge. It was a highlight to generally dreary days.

Patty rescheduled to the next weekend but no one really cared. They were all busy anyways. It was better that way.

* * *

September 6, 2004

_The church was filled to the brim and still people crowded in to pay their condolences, making the atmosphere stiffy and hot. The suit he was forced to wear didn't help at all._

_The church the wake was being held in was rather large. The ceremony was even larger, and the people were dressed to the nines, in Fifty shades of black. The whole church was decked out in remembrance of the cold corpse laying in the extra expensive red mahogany coffin in front of the altar. Of course, what would you expect of the famous Evans family after they lost their favorite son._

_The casket was open, revealing the famous violinist's sleeping face to the crowd. No trace of any prior injuries visible on the primped out body. Spiky white hair splayed out across the mini pillow, sparkling red eyes hidden by heavy lids, stiff hands resting lightly over his still chest._

_The line to catch a glimpse of the sleeping beauty in the polished casket cascading out the door and down the steps._

_How many of these people actually knew him? Absolutely none of them. Fans had been filing in sadly, most in tears, all day. All turning to the family to comfort and console._

_The stoic father sitting with a straight back and unemotional face. Pitch black suit contrasted nicely with his white hair, giving the impression that he had jumped right out of a silent black and white film. Hands gently placed around the shoulders of the woman sitting next to him. Jason Evans, owner of Evans Records and primary benefactor to the poor soul lying in the coffins success._

_A woman with long brown hair and red eyes, now wether they were red from crying or actually pigmented red, none really knew. The sons had to get it from somewhere though, so everyone who saw her that night figured her eyes were red. She was straight-backed as well, leaning slightly on her husband, one hand clutching his in a death grip as she struggled to get a hold of herself. A simple black dress donning her petite curved figure. Sandra Evans, wife to Jason Evans and mother to the man laying in that coffin there._

_And then there was Soul Eater Evans. The reject son. Sitting in the back corner of the church, as far away from the coffin as he could get. No one dared approach him. He bore a striking resemblance to the cold man on the altar. Silky white hair, piercing ruby red eyes, a musical talent as well. The not-so-famous piano player of the Evans Family. The one who blamed himself for this whole scene._

_If not for him, his big brother Wes, wouldn't be lying dead in that coffin. He knew it was all his fault. After all, if you are told something enough times you eventually start to believe it._

_His parents wished he was the one laying in that coffin. Not their beloved Wesley. Not their shinning star, the icon of Evans Records. And they had told him that many times._

_His talented, beloved brother should not be dead. There had to be a mistake. He had so much going for him in life. He was a famous violinist, who charmed anyone who dared to listen with the sweet tunes he coaxed from the hunk of wood in his hand. Everyone loved him, and he loved them all back._

_Not like the cynical Soul, whose best and only friend was dead because of him. Was going to be buried six feet deep because of him. It was a sad, depressing thought. One that had set the tears flowing every night since Wes' death. But he was cried out. There was nothing left._

_Soul had cried every night for a week, missing the sound of his brothers voice, of him staying up late and lulling Soul to sleep because he was practicing a particularly hard piece in the next room, missed the sight of his eyes, his crooked smile, his brother._

_He missed his brother._

_The only person to understand him. The only person to understand his music, not the music he copied but the music he played from his soul. The music others cringed at and refused to listen to. Wes was the only person that comforted him when his parents called him a failure throughout his childhood. Wes was always the only one there for him._

_And still Soul felt that ever present stab of jealousy toward his perfect brother whenever he received praise for his expert playing, or had roses and applause thrust at him after a particularly riveting performance, or when his parents showered the older boy with love that they never bothered to give to Soul._

_But then as Soul was at his weakest locked away in his room, his brother was the only one who came for him and something he told him after a particularly bad day had always stuck with Soul._

_"It's not the applause of others that matter, it's the applause of those who matter most to you that truly matters. That is the applause that you should take to heart and treasure forever. Never let that feeling go."_

_Wes didn't care about his fans approval any more than he cared for their parents approval. It all meant nothing to him, he only wished to see his playing bring joy to the person who mattered most to him and when asked who that person was he would always answer 'my little brother of course.'_

_How could Soul possibly be jealous of his brother after he was told that? It wasn't possible._

_The two brothers had been inseparable and incorruptible. Neither was jealous of the other and neither needed any other company than the other. But that was over now. He didn't have that luxury anymore. Soul had been left behind. Left alone in this large world with no one there for him anymore._

_And if what the priest was saying was true Soul would see him again in Heaven someday and they would be able to spend eternity together, in communion with God and the Saints behind those pearly gates with trumpets of triumph screaming in the air._

_Who really believed that shit anyway? Soul didn't believe in God or heaven. There was nothing after death. Just like there was nothing before birth. Simple as that. Which is why Soul tuned out the whole service, staying planted in his seat for the entire funeral mass. Never rising or responding._

_And when it was over and everyone payed their respects again and left, Soul stayed planted in that seat._

_And when his parents passed by him without even a glance at their disgrace child, Soul continued his silent vigil eyes never leaving the beautiful red mahogany coffin on the altar._

_The church was finally empty when he rose from his seat and walked slowly up to the pulpit. Two steps more and he would be able to look down into the face of his brother once more. The only thing propelling him forward was the fear of one day forgetting that beloved face._

_Soul gulped, taking the last two steps at his own pace, little pieces of his brother, like a hand here and a suit lapel there, came into view as he ascended the steps._

_If he didn't know better Wes could be sleeping. He looked so peaceful, none of the pain from that night etched into eternity on his face. A stray tear fell, tracing down his cheek and splashing onto the lifeless form of his brother, giving the impression that Wes was crying too._

_Soul looked around at the decked out Church. Wes wouldn't have wanted all this. Wes had wanted to be cremated and spread across the ocean on the sea air. Wes wanted to be free, not confined to a wood box and placed in the ground to eventually turn to dust. He had wanted to be an organ donor, and help someone. Give them the chance to live when he didn't have it._

_Soul had told his parents all that but they refused to listen. It was better for their image to bury him in the family cemetery. That's really what Wes wanted, they assured him, he just filled your head with petty little lies because we told him to._

_He refused to believe anything bad about his brother though. He wouldn't listen to any of it. His brother would die with the pitch perfect image Soul had of him, wether it was naive or not. He was incorruptible. He would stay incorruptible._

_Soul raised the fall board of the black grande piano in the choir loft, deciding to play one final song for his brother before he was truly gone from his life. He could pretend that Wes was just sleeping, hearing his last song subconsciously. Any minute he would wake up and applaud him. That was all that mattered._

_This is for you Wes, his voice echoed sadly throughout the Church fingers slamming into the ivory keys and creating the saddest song he had ever heard._

* * *

September 6, 2013

Soul woke up in a cold sweat to the screaming of his alarm.

The red numbers flashed 5:30 at him.

What the fuck? Why the hell had he set it for 5:30?

Oh, right he had to pick up Maka and if he knew the stubborn girl at all she would try to leave half an hour earlier so he wouldn't have to drive her.

Soul showed up at her door at 6:30. Good thing too. She was just about to leave. She cursed creatively when she opened her door, seeing first his smirk as he had been about to knock, and then hearing him laugh full out at her cursing.

He looked kind of shaken though. He was pale.

"Soul? Are you ok?" She knew it was early, but he looked like crap. It worried her. Maybe he was sick?

"Yeah I'm fine. C'mon lets go.'

* * *

"Tsubaki. I'm going to the mall tomorrow with a group of friends. Why don't you come with?" Maka was helping Tsubaki clean, while her monkey boyfriend lounged around. Soul was sketching and BlackStar was blabbing in his ear about how godly he was.

Soft music played throughout the room and Soul was unconsciously humming along to it his fingers tapping out the rhythm on the table as he thought about what he was putting on the page.

He had walked into Tsubaki's room pacing and antsy. Tsubaki had immediately tossed a sketchbook and pencil at him, which he caught in surprise before grinning and setting up at a table.

Sketching seemed to calm him down, he wasn't even snapping at BlackStar to shut up. He wasn't listening either but BlackStar didn't seem to care. Apparently you didn't need to listen to him you just had to let him talk. He didn't leave any space between his words for you to answer anyways.

"Sure. I'd like that Maka." She beamed at her new friend. "Can I bring BlackStar?"

Maka grimaced but didn't hesitate to answer. "Yeah, of course."

BlackStar looked over at the mention of his name. "Tsubaki! What are you talking about with the bookworm?"

"Maka invited us to go to the mall with her and her friends this weekend." Tsubaki beamed at him.

Soul looked up with slight horror in his eyes, widening them at her questioningly from across the room. Maka shrugged with a small smile on her face. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

"What are you drawing?" Maka stood behind Soul, who was hunched over his paper hiding it from prying eyes. He had been working on it for a little while now and had barely looked up or acknowledged anyone. Maka strained to see around him, placing a hand on his shoulder to try to crane her neck around to see it.

Soul pushed her back a little and twisted in his face to face her. He was still blocking the drawing. "I haven't ever really shown anyone a drawing of mine."

"Oh." Maka tried not to let her face fall in disappointment but he saw it happen anyway.

Soul chuckled at the cute expression. "Maybe I'll show you them someday."

Maka grinned. "Promise?"

Soul hooked his pinky in hers and shook it up once. "Promise."

Neither felt the eyes watching them from the corner of the room that lit up with a smile at the sight of Soul finally bonding with someone.

It was about time. Tsubaki had begun to become extremely worried that his brothers death was still affecting him too much. It wasn't healthy.

Tsubaki knew what day it was. She knew why he had come in her room antsy and irritated. Today was not a good day for him and nine years later it hadn't gotten any better.

She sighed turning to her hyper-active boyfriend as he spilled a gallon of paint, disrupting the temporary peace of her room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Soul and Maka jump apart, blushing slightly.

At least something was going right in his life for once. He sure needed it.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not sure I like this chapter... It feels really rushed to me. I'm going off of the fact that school started August 26, 2013. So school started on a Monday, September 6 is a Friday. They have known each other for 2 weeks.**

**This part doesn't seem to flow right to me. But I had to rush it out because my spring break is starting and all my teachers are testing us before the quarter ends. It sucks. I'm so stressed! But I still updated on Thursday. You guys should be proud of me that I got it out on time. HA HA HA *evil hyena laugh from Lion King* BE PREPAAARED! The next chapters are all fillers. More or less.**

**I'm starting to write a new fanfic. It's all about memories, which is day 1 of Soma week. Ill be posting it that day. It is not a one shot. It will become a full story. All the days will be in that story... It's hard to explain. you will see how it works. Hopefully I will have it fully written in time.**

**ACK I JUST REALIZED I ONLY HAVE TWO WEEK! _**

**I might have to put WHP on hold for a little... Ill let you know if I do...**

**I've started referring to West High Prepatory as WHP just so you guys know what I'm talking about when I use this acronym.**

**I told you Patty would be making an appearance! Wasn't she perfect? Lol**

**Reviews relieve stress!  
God knows Soul and I need that...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh geez guys... I almost didn't get this out on time!**

**well whatever. Here it is...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Westerfield Mall was huge, but it had to be. The next mall was three counties over on both sides. Maka wouldn't even be here if she lived in one of the other counties but seeing as the mall was literally two blocks away from her house she couldn't refuse on the excuse that it was too far away.

Anyway her friends thought she needed to get out more. They wouldn't let her refuse even if she had tried.

She didn't like the mall. Shopping was not her 'thing'. She would much rather stay at home tucked into her favorite chair with a really good book and a glass of water. Not in a stuffy store, hot from the heat of too many bodies, trying on clothes tried on by many girls before her. Clothes that, mind you, probably wouldn't look good on her anyway. Not in the stores Liz liked to shop at.

And to go with BlackStar? Who's bright idea was that? She already knew he was going to make fun of her. It was inevitable. But Tsubaki had looked so excited and she couldn't crush that. No matter how much face saving it would do for the both of them.

Maka glanced at the clock, 11:30. They had only been here half an hour.

She sighed, glancing over at the albino man. Something was off about him yesterday, she could tell, which is why she didn't push the sketch book viewing. He promised to show it to her one day. That was all that mattered. The pinky promises were racking up, she thought wryly. It was oddly unchildish.

"Maka! Maka! Try this on!" Liz shoved a gauzy purple thing into her hands.

Maka held out the sheer fabric and could see Liz through the other side. "Uh, no." She glanced over at the two men who weren't having any fun either. They had miraculously found some chairs and were lounging in those. If Maka had sat down she would probably be beheaded. Liz would be very upset and annoyed.

"Why not?" She whined.

Maka looked at her incredulously. "There's, like, nothing to try on! It's completely see through and short and I would never wear something like this." She tossed the clothing back at Liz.

"Please?" Liz pleaded tossing it back.

Maka deftly caught it, tossing it back. "No."

"Maka. Just try it on. You don't have to like it." Maka didn't even bother catching it this time. The piece of clothing just lay heaped at her feet, abandoned.

"I already don't like it. Why should I try it on?"

"Because I said so."

Maka crossed her arms. Mother Liz was emerging. 'Do as I say and do it now' was her motto. "I don't have to listen to you, Mother."

Patty grabbed the thin material off the floor and gasped as it fell open. "Sissy, why are you trying to get Maka in this? You know she'd hate it..."

"I know, I was just trying to expand her wardrobe. To help her." Liz sighed, knowing she was wrong this time.

Maka blinked. Her wardrobe was nice. She didn't need any help. "Why?"

She took the fabric from her sisters hands and ran her fingers through it. Her voice was soft so that you had to lean in to catch what she was saying."To help you with him." The implications were big enough for the whole store to hear though.

"Who?" Except for Patty apparently.

"Soul." Liz hissed.

Maka now understood what this whole debacle was about. Liz was trying to get her with Soul. "I don't need help with that. And besides we are just friends!"

"What about the pinky promises? You are basically guaranteeing a future together!"

"Don't be silly!" They weren't promising anything like that. They were just... Promising these things would happen some day.

Which was like guaranteeing a future... Shit.

Liz let the problem drop for now, for which Maka was grateful. Following her into yet another department store, filled to the brim with flowy dresses and corsettes, she sighed again. More fun.

A strong hand took her shoulder and held her back, their friends continued on their way into the dreaded store. "Oi, Maka. You okay?"

"Yeah. M'fine." Maka said in a false happy voice, watching the backs of her friends as they disappeared into the store. BlackStar spouting about how godly he was in a loud voice.

"Really? Cause you haven't stopped sighing since we got here." Soul turned her to face him, smirking that irritable smirk at her. "What's wrong?"

She wrung her hands together, not meeting his gaze. "I... I just... Really hate shopping." She mumbled the last part. He would probably think she was ridiculous. What girl didn't like shopping? What was wrong with her? He would probably laugh at her.

"Lets get out of here."

Maybe it wasnt the world that was full of surprises. Maybe it was just him. That was it.

Soul was full of surprises.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Soul was strolling ahead of her, slouched back and hands in his pocket. He was really glad they had left the others. Maka was looking more relaxed by the second.

And no, he had not been watching her from the corner of his eye this whole time.

"Oh so you kidnap me from a fun day of shopping and have no plan about where you are taking me? Very smooth, Sharky, very smooth." Maka bumped into someone. another reason she hated the mall. There were way too many people in such a colored in space.

Soul grabbed her arm, afraid she was going to fall over or something. "Oh ha ha. Pulling out that crappy nickname right after I saved-!"

"Kidnapped!" Maka interrupted. Soul shot her an incredulous look that she grinned to. Was she really playing this game?

"_Saved_ you from a _horrible_ day of shopping." He waited, expecting a witty response from the small blonde but he got nothing. Glancing behind him he saw her stopped a little ways back looking in the book shops window.

Of course.

Soul waded back through the sea of people, fighting against the current of plodding feet and poking elbows, muttering curses all the while but keeping his eyes on her.

"Lets go in here!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards it excitedly.

"Of course you would want to go in the most boring store in the mall. expected nothing less from the bookworm." He dodged her swipe and stuck his tongue out at her pouting face.

She stormed inside, disappearing behind some tall bookcases with thick hardcover books. Great she was going to get more books to hit him with. When he rounded the corner of the bookcase she disappeared behind, he saw her bent over on the floor nose already stuck in a book.

He situated himself across from her (criss-cross applesauce, Indian-style, whatever) watching her read. If he admitted it to himself it was kind of creepy but she had cute little quirks when she read. Like when she was concentrating really hard she chewed on her tongue, and some part of her was constantly moving, like a foot or hand or something, and a finger twirled through her pony-tail curling it into a swirly shape that somehow stayed, not to mention her facial expressions. He could tell what was going on in the book just by her expressions. She was so weird.

"Soul, you're staring." Maka didn't stop anything she was doing or look up at him at all. She hadn't even looked up at him ever. How did she know he was staring at her? He figured it must be some bookworm sense or something.

"I know Maka." Maka shook her head at him, before immersing herself in her book again. He was about to enter very dangerous territory that would probably end up with him getting a concussion, considering what she was holding in her hand, but it would be well worth it. "It's sad that the only interesting thing in this store is you Tiny-tits." It was a comment veiled with an insult. He threw a lot of those at her but she never seemed to catch on to them.

Maka's head snapped up to glare daggers at him, book momentarily forgotten but not completely lost as it was still gripped firmly in her hands. "What?" Her emerald eyes were on fire. It was fascinating.

"I said I'm bored." One foot came up to nudge her in the leg.

Soul continued to nudge her, not letting her return her full attention to her book. "You asked where I wanted to go. This is where I want to be."

"Well it's boring." Rolling his eyes he pulled away when she slapped his leg to stop him from nudging her.

"Shut up Soul."

"Make me." Soul taunted, watching in dawning horror as her hand tightened around the spine of the book, snapping it shut and up onto his head.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul slumped to the ground groaning. He knew it was going to happen but it still hurt like hell. Like holy shit, it hurt! Maka was already back to her book, leaning against the opposite bookcase. He looked into the fire that was her eyes from the ground and smirked through the pain. "Wow bookworm, I think I can see the tiny, little villages being pillaged in your eyes. It seems you are violent inside and out."

Maka scoffed, snorting out a laugh that she hadn't meant to. "C'mon I gotta go pay for this." She helped Soul up, grunting with the effort when he pulled his central gravity backwards, ending up with her on top of him sprawled awkwardly on the floor and giggling like crazy. "You idiot."

"Ahem." Both looked up to see an elderly face with bright purple eyes gazing down at them softly. "You two make quite a lovely couple." She smiled graciously, chuckling at the obviously shocked expressions on their faces.

Maka scrambled off him, kneeing him in the process, already protesting loudly. "No no no. We are just friends! Nothing more!" The woman smiled knowingly before shuffling away. Her eyes telling Maka she had seen everything and even though Maka might not believe it they were looked like more than friends.

Maka was quiet for the rest of the time they were in the store. She barely said anything when paying and when asked if she wanted to go eat she said it was up to him.

He was hungry.

And she would have to deal with it if she wasn't.

* * *

Soul sat her down at a table in the food court, it was around 3 in the afternoon so it was pretty empty and quiet and generally easy to find a table, and then he left her. Just disappeared into thin air.

She was still dazed though so his disappearing act might have something to do with that.

Her mind was foggy. Why did everyone think she was dating Soul or belonged with him? That was absolutely crazy! Soul was her friend... They didn't mean anything else to each other.

Other people were just being crazy. She didn't like Soul like that.

Sure, she had told him some things that she had never told anyone else, but he had done the same with her. It wasn't anything special. He was like her mental whiteboard. She wrote everything down and then was able to erase it and get rid of the weight. It was therapeutic.

They couldn't help that they felt a mutual connection that pulled them closer and made it so easy to interact. How was that to be helped?

It wasn't.

Which also meant that it couldn't be helped if people thought they were dating, or cute together, or belonged together. It couldn't be helped, so it wasn't worth worrying so much over. She should just enjoy the day with Soul.

Finally glancing up from where her eyes had been glued to the table Maka searched the room for the familiar locks of white hair. Finally spotting him in the line for Panda Express she started to get up to go over to him, but something stopped her dead in her tracks.

A very busty, purple haired woman was pressed up tight against his side, arms around his neck and whispering in his ear. She was barely wearing anything, just a really short leather pair of shorts and a leather tube top (typical of girls at this mall) and knee high black leather boots. She was both curvy and gorgeous. Those humongous tits encased the arm she was leaning against as she continued to whisper in his ear.

Then it wasn't Soul standing there anymore, it was a certain no-good red head man flirting with a girl that wasn't his wife in front of his daughter on their father daughter day. Shaking her head to clear her vision, she plopped down in her seat, realizing she had been standing up like a moron in the middle of a food court staring at her friend get his arm molested.

Soul was on his way back with a tray of food already, so she had to think fast. Was he like her father? She hadn't noticed that yet, but then again she had only known him for two weeks or so. She barely knew the guy. For all she knew that's exactly what he was like. A dirty man whore like her father.

The tray slammed down in front of her accompanied by Souls moaning. "Did you see that?" He demanded.

She could only nod mutely. He wouldn't have been so angry if he usually did that would he? Unless he had been ripped off or something.

Soul noticed the look on her face and decided to make a joke to ease the mood. Something was way off about her. "Her boobs felt like they had wooden implants in them, they were so hard." He massaged his arm for general effect, delivering the punch line just as she was taking a big gulp from her water bottle. "I wanted to make a joke, but that would be mean wooden tit?" **[A/N say this out loud, and you will get it.]**

Maka chocked, spewing water across the table in her laughter. She started laughing so hard she couldn't breath, becoming red in the face and clutching her chest. Soul laughed along with her, relieved that she seemed to be back to normal.

Soul wasn't like that, she decided. He didn't seem like that kind of guy.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the mall, making fun of people and having a great time. She had never had so much fun in her life.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry its a little late. I basically wrote all of this today :/ I don't know if I will be able to get the next chapter out by Thursday b/c I'm on spring break and my brotherinlaw is coming down b/c he just got out of the army and I haven't seen him since Christmas. Also my uncle is coming down for Easter. So I'm super sorry if I don't get it out by Thursday! I apologize in advance!**

**im pretty sure you can all figure out who the purple haired vixen in the food court was. I'm not sure I need to explain who she is :) SHE WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTERS. **

**im sorry this is so short!**

**Reviews and I are perfect for each other,**

**We belong together!**


	6. Not a chapter

Hey guys! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update :/ I hope to have the update up by tomorrow night at the latest. The thing is I had a camp yesterday all day. I'm exhausted and sun burnt beyond recognition. Then family came over so I played with the. And now more family is coming over so I have to make sure the house is spotless.

Tomorrow I am going to a ceremony for my grandfather to get a metal so I have to drive up to his grave which is a good hoat and a half away from my house. I hope to finish the chapter then.

Again super sorry!but Im working super hard on this chapter and you guys are going to love it. i promise.


	7. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! Guys check it out! I got this chapter out perfectly on the predetermined day. You have my permission to be proud and shower me with cookies. **

**I hope you like this chapter! its one of my favorites :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Maka looked wearily at her last class of the day. Everyone was tired, you could tell. It was the day after Halloween and all the highschoolers had been out partying. Of course the teachers had been out partying too.

She smiled, remembering the events of last night. Soul had invited her to a costume party at a club and for once she didn't hesitate to accept. It was actually a really nice night. Of course then more than half the teachers walked into school with a hangover this morning but it had mostly passed.

And his face when he picked her up and saw her costume was absolutely priceless. Liz had just left after making sure Maka was presentable. She had curled her sand blonde hair into tight ringlets with a golden band around her forehead in a hippy style, and was wearing light makeup that made her skin glow. Her costume had been a simply white dress that hugged her body in all the right ways, small fluffy white wings protruded from her back and she was wearing white heels that weren't too high and in Liz's words accented her long legs beautifully.

Soul had been practically drooling.

He wouldn't let any other guys near her at the club either. They basically spent the night drinking and dancing together. It was nice. She had pointed out many times that she would never get a date if he didn't let her talk to any guys but he just muttered something and waved her off.

It was a fun night. She seemed to be having a lot of those with him since that day at the mall.

"Alright class, I know you are all tired and more than half of you probably have a hangover, I know I had one this morning, but just bare with me and we will get through this together." Maka smirked, unknowingly mimicking a certain white haired music teachers facial expression, as she listened to the class begin to whisper about her hangover. It was a shock to most students that teachers had a life outside of school and grading.

Maka began go teach her class of dreary eyed students, slowly to make sure they all got it. She would probably have to reteach the lesson tomorrow or something. A nock sounded at the door and Maka nodded to a student as she was teaching to open the door and let whoever it was in.

"Ms. Maka?" The kid who answered the door caught her attention, gesturing to the person in the doorway. The smirk and white hair giving a shock to the students who had never seen the new music teacher in person but had heard the rumors.

"Mr. Evans." Maka nodded in his direction, blushing slightly from the memories from last night. "What do you need?"

"I'm bored."

She didnt even blink, just went back to writing what she had been writing on the board. He was trying to get a rise out of her, and in front of her students as well. Glancing behind her she could see that at least they were all paying attention now. "Well I'm teaching. Why don't you go do your job and leave me alone."

He smirked, falling into the comfortable rolling chair behind her desk next to the door. "Free period..." Upon seeing her scrunched up face he amended, remembering he was a teacher not a student. "Oh I'm sorry 'planning period'" She had yet to turn away from the board and look at him.

Slight giggling could be heard coming from her students, although they tried their best to stifle it. They knew how scary Maka could be when she was mad and they did not want that wrath unleashed on them. They would gleefully watch it be unleashed on the music teacher though.

"So go plan." She waved him off, knowing better than to think he would leave her alone to teach because she told him too.

"I don't want to. It's boring. And besides you don't plan music, it just happens."

"Uhuh."

"I'm sorry. I forgot you wouldn't understand. You're too musically inept, bookworm." Maka pushed the tip of the white board marker all the way down, ruining yet another one, the school board wouldn't pay for anymore at this rate. Her class laughed outright, not trying to hide it from her anymore.

That nickname. Did he really have to say it in front of one of her classes? Well at least it wasn't the other nickname. Bookworm wasn't half as bad as the other one.

Maka grit her teeth, forcing herself to stay calm as she grabbed another marker. "Read pg. 582."

A single hand shot into the air, waving slightly to get her attention. The whole class tried desperately to shut the idiot up but to no avail. "We read that page already."

"Well read it again." She growled. "_Soul_ would you mind stepping outside with me." He showed no signs of getting up. "_Now._"

"Ok _Maka_. You should really learn to be less pushy." He poked her in the arm from behind, waggling his eye brows at her students. Most of them grinned but some looked at him warily. "No one likes pushy people. It's probably why you haven't had a boyfriend since high school."

She didnt even get out the door before she was yelling at him. "Soul Eater Evans! If you say one more thing about in front of my students I will personally cut off your balls and make sure you can never bring mini you's into the world."

"That wouldn't be very nice."

"Soul! Get. Out."

"You should really work on that temper of yours."

"You should really work on being less of an ass."

"Ah ah. Classroom environment." He could see he was taking it a little too far, so he changed directions. "What are we having for dinner?"

She grabbed her temples and massaged some of the pressure away. She knew what he was doing. He was changing the topic to get her to cool down. Much to her disappointment it worked every time he did it. It was extremely aggravating when she looks back on it. "It's your turn to make dinner."

"Is not. I made dinner last night."

"Well I say it's your turn, so it's your turn. Deal with it and get out of my classroom." A small plan had begun to form in the back of his mind. A sort of 'I'm sorry' if you will. Even though he wasn't really sorry and this was really fun so he would probably be doing it again.

"Ok, ok I'll leave." He glanced at the clock, drawing her attention to it as well, and she was horrified to see there was about 10 minutes of school left. "See you in 10 minutes." He smirked, dodging the smack Maka aimed at his head.

Maka watched impatiently as he closed the door behind him and winked at her from the other side of the small window. She stuck her tongue out in reply and heard a few snickers from behind her. Collapsing into her chair, she placed her head in her arms and listened to the whispers circling the room.

"Ms. Maka." She raised her head and focused her eyes on the bright blue eyed girl that called her name. "Are you two dating?"

"No Julia. We are not."

Another kid at the back of the classroom spoke up. "Are you living together?"

"No."

"Then why do you alternate making dinner for each other?"

"Because he drives me home."

"Ms. Maka this sounds suspiciously like a relationship bigger than a friendship."

"No. He is just a really close friend." The endless questions about her personal life were beginning to make her think too much. And they were annoying.

"When did you two meet?"

"The beginning of this year."

"He obviously likes you." Does he? No. They were just close friends. He was her best friends. He doesn't like her like that. She didn't like him like that.

It wasn't like that.

The bell rang signaling that her students could leave and where as they would usually jump out of their seats and rush out the door, none of them moved. They all seemed to be glued to their seats waiting for her answer."No, he doesn't. Now stop prying into my private life and go home. Contrary to popular belief I actually have somewhere to be after school." She waved them all out of their classroom and locked the door behind them.

Meddling kids.

* * *

Soul had a plan. And the plan was not driving her home tonight. Well not straight home at least.

They were going out because he had bothered her today and she would be sore about it unless he found some way to apologize and truthfully he was a horrible cook. So spending a little money on her to make her less annoyed at him was well worth it. And the best part was she would not even know they were not going home until they were at the restaurant.

It was perfect and it would get him in the clear.

Besides her head was buried between his shoulder blades, she wouldn't have a clue.

He parked the bike at the local Buca's, waiting for Maka to swing off. "Soul? Why are we here?"

"Cause I can't cook worth shit. You know that." He grinned over his shoulder, noticing her small smile. This was her favorite Italian restaurant. He was already beginning to get back on her good side.

Maka swung off the bike and waited patiently for him to get off as well.

He lead her into the restaurant and they were seated at a table for two in the far back. After they were seated and the waiter had left them Maka spoke up.

"You are doing this so I will forgive you about this afternoon aren't you?"

"That depends. Is it working?" Soul smirked, leaning across the table with his head in one of his hands.

"Just a little." She hid behind her menu, only her emerald eyes peeking out over the top, but he knew for sure she was blushing even though she was trying to casually look through her menu.

"Then that was exactly what I was doing."

Once they ordered they sat in silence for a little while, not knowing exactly what to talk about but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.

That is until Maka noticed a couple sitting across the room from them, cuddling and snuggling. She sneered, looking away and wiping the emotion off of her face. Not before Soul caught the expression though.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped a little in surprise. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She gave him a smile but it was so obviously forced it was painful to receive.

Soul turned in his seat to catch a glimpse of what made her grimace so. Nothing remotely worthy of twisting her face like that was evident to his eyes though. There was a waiter typing on the order pad in the corner. A child smothering his face in spaghetti while his parents ignored him. An elderly couple bickering about the bill. A young couple talking it up and giggling in their seats, all over each other,eyes shining with love.

Nothing bad or disgusting was going on over there. Turning back he eyed his best friend again. "What was with the face?"

Maka instantly tried to cover up her earlier show of emotion with a badly delivered question. "What face?"

"The one you pulled when you looked over my shoulder." He could see the panic welling in her eyes as he asked. She knew what face he was talking about but it didn't look like she was comfortable sharing. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

He watched as she heaved a big sigh, not even daring to hope that he might be getting a small glimpse into her past, a past obviously shrouded in a pain close to her heart, something holding her back. Something much like his own maybe?

But she stayed silent. Mouth opening and closing a few times before she gave up, glancing up at him but quickly averting her eyes. They sat like that for a while, their comfortable silence quickly becoming awkward. That need to fill the silence with her that he hadn't felt since they met had returned, beginning to clench and choke, cutting off the immediate air supply for them both.

Their food finally arrived and they ate in that strained silence. The steady and rhythmic sounds of their eating momentarily distracting them from their problems.

"They are so stupid." The words slipped out of her mouth, sloppy and choppy, making absolutely no sense to her albino counterpart.

"Who?"

Maka waved a hand in his general direction. "Them." He was still confused but he figured she was talking about the lovey-dovey couple behind him. "They think they are forever but it's only a matter of time before that boy looses interest in her. But he won't tell her. Oh no. He doesn't want to hurt her. So he cheats on her, thinking that is better than just breaking it off. And she will forgive him, eventually marrying him thinking he is different. He can change for her. But he doesn't. He never will." She wiped away the rebellious tears leaking from her eyes, choking on the next words. "Then she'll leave. Poof. Gone like the wind. Leaving behind a child with that good for nothing bastard. How is that fair?"

"Maka... What are you talking about?"

"My parents started out like them. Happy. In love. It never lasts." Maka sighed heavily, gazing at the happy couple longingly. She wished she could believe in what they had as wholly as they seemed to believe in what they had.

"That can last." Soul insisted, finally catching on. She didn't believe in love. That was her problem.

"Papa cheated on Mama. Every night he would come home smelling like a different woman, but he swore up and down he loved us. Swore it. Every night. And we believed him. Eventually the yelling started and then the divorce and then I wake up, one morning, to a note from my mama saying she couldn't do it anymore but she loved me. She was gone too. Everything I had known... Just... Gone." Her voice broke with a sadness that had been weighing her down but had been pushed to the back of her mind whenever it was brought to the forefront.

"Maka..." Soul had never heard such sadness in her voice. Had never seen such a heartbroken yet blank expression on her face. He watched as the tears hit the table, tears she tried so hard to stop, and as her shoulders shook with silenced sobs before moving over to her side of the table and wrapping her up in his arms.

She buried her face in his shoulder "It's why I don't trust men. It's why I haven't had a serious boyfriend, ever, or a regular boyfriend since high school. There's no point. I'm already broken. I don't need some guy to make it worse."

"You trust me right?" She nodded against his soaked shirt. He reached up to stroke her soft sand colored hair away from her wet face, murmuring comforting words to her to try to sooth the pain. "Any guy would be lucky to have you and stupid beyond belief to do that to you. I would never do that to you."

Maka sniffled, finally looking up at him. "Promise?"

He sent her one of his rare genuine smiles, that made her toes curl and her spine tingle. "Pinky Promise." Fingers locked they shook twice, up and down.

Sure it was immature and impractical. But Maka was feeling a lot better for it.

* * *

**A/N**

**so I posted this 10 minutes before Friday. That's pretty epic If you ask me. **

**I gave you very many personality changes concerning Soul and Maka in this chapter and I would appreciate if you would tell me what you think of them!**

**thank you so much to all of you who review, follow, and favorite this story. It really means a lot to me. :D this story would be nothing without all of you.**

**TO AND FRO**

**STOP AND GO**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Couldve sworn I posted this yesterday... Guess not. Oh well. Here it is. **

**I realize there might be some confusion with the previous chapter so I'm gonna clear it up.**

**1) Soul and Maka are NOT living together. Soul just happens to spend time there after he drives her home so they made the dinner arrangement. Living together comes much later, my sweets.**

**2) Restaurant scene where Maka cries? It was a little fast I know. BUT! At the beginning of the chapter I hinted that she was kinda stressed with everything going on (I.e. hangover, her job, SOUL). It doesn't explain why I put a super full blown sob scene in the middle of a restaurant though does it? Well truthfully? I didn't. It wasn't meant to be that way. She has a few tears in the beginning of the scene but she isn't sobbing her eyes out. She cries a little (a little) bit harder when Soul comes over and holds her but not by huge magnitudes. I know I said she soaked his shirt and was suppressing sounds, but I'd like to meet one person that can cry without making sounds and without soaking whatever they are crying into.**

**Alright I hope that cleared up some of the confusion some of you may have been having! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! They give me inspiration!**

**When you are reading this chapter check out Never Stop by SafetySuit. I think it explains someone's relationship very well. Let me here your thoughts on whose relationship you think that is. :)**

**last thing! Thank you for all of you who reviewed. You are perfect! I would hug you if I could.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He watched as the manicured hand slid down the résumé, checking that everything was in place before sending him inside the large wooden doors. The blonde was pretty in a curvy super model way, the kind that touches food but it doesn't do anything to them, almost like a Barbie. She was nothing compared to his girl though.

His girl. His beautiful, curvy, raven-black haired goddess. She was perfect. She was absolutely wonderful, the only one who was on his godly level. She... really wanted him to get this job. Their rent money was running low and his previous job, which is unmentionable in this current environment, wasn't bringing in enough. This job would bring in more though. Then he could give his girl everything she could need or want.

"Please, take a seat." A man with black hair, that had three unusual white stripes across the left side, and bright amber eyes gestured to one of the comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk. They were a much better improvement to the purposefully uncomfortable chairs in the reception area, which were there to encourage student to get in and out as quickly as possible and not to get comfortable at all.

The man, whose plaque read Principal Death, flipped through the résumé "I understand that you are applying for a job here, BlackStar? Interesting name... But not the weirdest I've seen." That last part was mumbled into the air, not really meant for the ears of others but not meant to be kept hidden either.

BlackStar had never felt this nervous about a job interview before. They had always been nothing to worry about. He was too godly to worry about whether they wanted his godly prescense or not. But everything was riding on whether he got this job or not. Wiping his sweaty palms across his jeans, he wished he had worn something more professional but Tsubaki had said this would be fine. "My family was somewhat eccentric."

"I see... Well what made you want this job?"

"I need the rent... And Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka all recommended it to me."

Principal Death held up a small stack of written letters. "Yes they recommended you to me as well." Picking up about five of the papers he chuckled lightly. "Although Maka added some alarming, yet amusing, descriptions."

Of course the little tiny-tit wannabe professor would almost make him not receive the job because of a flawed yet truthful description of what she called a blue-haired monkey. Still it could have cost him the job, and then what? If he didn't get the job would Tsubaki leave him?

"Welcome to West High Prepatory. You will make a great Gym teacher BlackStar. Your schedule is with Liz. Pick it up before you leave. And I will see you next Monday." Principal Death gave a warm smile as he ushered a bewildered BlackStar out the door of his office.

"T-thank you Principal Death!"

"Please, call me Kidd." The large oak doors slammed shut, where a certain golden eyed man turned into a little kid, throwing a tantrum about the asymmetry of BlackStars hair behind closed doors and soundproofed walls. He may have been able to control it now but his OCD was still a prominent part of his life.

"Here's your schedule. Please follow it. I would hate to be called in because you aren't attending a class BlackStar. This isn't like regular school. You are the teacher now and you have to be in class."

Folding up the schedule and sticking it in his pocket, he decided to give it to Tsubaki as soon as possible so he did not loose it. "I understand. A God as godly as me does not abandon his little subjects so easily."

BlackStar felt good to finally be able to say something. He had been repressing the urge throughout the whole interview. He learned very early on in his life that yelling at his future employer about how much more godly he was than them did not land him the job.

Upon leaving the reception, BlackStar was faced with the difficult decision of who to tell first. Obviously Tsubaki was first on his list, but maybe he should surprise her later. Liz already knew. Patty wasn't here today. BlackStar was still somewhat mad at Maka. That left Soul.

Pushing open the doors to Souls loud music room BlackStar had a chance to be himself. The door slammed into the wall and BlackStar yelled over the already dying noise. "SOUL! YOUR GOD GOT THE JOB!"

He searched the room for his white haired partner in crime, his eyes finally resting near the grande piano. Soul was sitting on the bench, fingers gliding over the keys, his students had kept up their noisy chatter but their eyes never left him. He knew that. He couldn't bring himself to play though. When he got up, disappointed sighs ran through the room.

"That's great Star. Have you told Tsubaki?"

"No. I'm going to surprise her later." The bell rang, dismissing Souls class and starting his planning period. Both grabbed a chair and Soul pulled out a deck of cards, facing each other they began their age old tradition of figuring things out.

Soul dealer the deck, cutting it evenly and distributing in halves. The game of war was on. "How you going to do it?"

"I don't know." BlackStar started the monotonous game that they always played when they needed to think. They played other card games, but War didn't really require thinking, just moving, and it kept them both on task. "Maybe tonight. I'll pick up dinner from Delani's maybe."

"Delani's that place on the corner?" Neither was looking at each other at this point. They didn't need to really.

"Yeah. It's her favorite. Oh I could also get some rose... No then she's gonna think I have something bad to tell her."

Soul looked at the blunette across from him. When did roses become bad? Maka probably liked roses. Or maybe not? In fact, what was Maka's favorite flower? He needed to find out... Wait why would he need to know her favorite flower? Shaking himself of these thoughts he asked, "Why would she think roses were bad?"

He shrugged, like it was no big deal that a flower was basically taboo in their house. "Roses became bad news in our house."

"When did that happen?" Soul actually couldn't remember the last time BlackStar bought her roses. That couldn't mean that he hadn't done anything bad, could it?

"Second year? I think."

That reminded him. They had been dating way too long. Star needed to marry this girl soon. She obviously wasn't going to leave him if he didn't, but she didn't need this. "Dude. When are you going to marry this girl?"

"Soon."

"Why not now?"

"Because if she doesn't want to marry me now and I ask, she'll leave and I need her."

Soul had never heard such emotion in his voice. He sounded heartbroken from the very idea of her leaving him. "BlackStar... She has stayed with you for 8 years. You're practically already married. I don't think you need to worry about her leaving if you want to marry her."

"But-!"

"You want to make her happy right?"

BlackStar scoffed, slamming his hand down hard. How could Soul think he didn't want to make her happy? "Why do you think I do anything."

"Exactly. And besides It's not cool to keep a girl waiting."

"I don't see you doing anything about Maka."

"I don't like Maka like that."

"Bullshit Soul. You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me." BlackStar slid the last pair over to his pile, finishing the game. "It's not cool to keep a girl waiting. I've made Tsubaki wait 8 years. How long are you expecting Maka to wait?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Schedule changes are fast approaching. I will not be here during SOMA week anymore so I will post my Soma week fic on my own time. I debated posting it at all but I really love the idea and can't give it up that easily.**

**For WHP I will not be posting that week either. I am going up to Ohio for the winter guard world championships and my mother is adamant about me not bringing my school issued iPad (but she's letting me bring the $800 camera) so that schedule change is coming up soon as well.**

**WOO! BlackStar has a job! That's great right? I was wondering when he would be getting a job.**

**looky here. I thought I saw a cliff hanger... I DID! I DID SAW A CLIFF HANGER! First of the series suck it up buttercups ill fill it in on Thursday.**

**(sorry it's so short!)**

**Alright people as some of you may know I posted a vampAU one-shot last night. Many of you are telling to continue it because it would be a great hit (I've had like 3 people tell me that) only problem is I don't know how I would continue it. I kind of just write until inspiration strikes. Inspiration stopped hitting me over the head where I ended there in that fic. If you go read it and you have any idea where to take it I beg (ON MY HANDS AND KNEES) that you come back to me and tell me your idea! I really need them if I'm going to continue that fic. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT GO READ IT PLEASE. I thought it was pretty epic. **

**HAPPY BELATED EASTER! Hope you had a wonderful spring break.**

**It isn't cool to keep a girl waiting for her reviews ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late. I was just super busy.**

**i really hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You're the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Maka pushed open the door to Souls classroom during her free period. Hey he hung out in her class every day during his free period, for the most part, and she had something to ask him anyway. Why the hell did she feel so weird barging in like this then! He did it to her all the time...

Of course she was usually teaching when he came in.

She expected nothing less from the lump of lazy she called her best friend. His class was in shambles. Students were lounging about everywhere, doing whatever they wanted, while Soul sat staring at them all blankly from the front of the room, reclined in his rolling chair.

Sighing Maka ran a hand over her face, walking up to him, dodging students and chairs throw half-hazardly across the room. She stopped right in front of him, but he did nothing. There was absolutely no reaction, no blink of the eye, twitch of the mouth, or any movement at all. It was unnerving. He was totally gone, his body just a shell unable to contain him when his mind ran away doing whatever it was doing right now. She even waved her hand in front of face a few times, calling his name in varying degrees of loudness.

She was fed up. He wasn't moving so she would just have to move him herself.

Maka eyed the chair curiously, trying to figure out a way to get him out of it. Gripping the side she yanked towards herself violently, pulling the chair out from under him and causing him to fall to the floor with an unmanly yelp. The room instantly quieted, all eyes on the teachers in the front. The ones who knew Maka gaping at the innocent and gentle English teacher. They never thought they would see her do something like that.

And the triumphant grin on her face as she looked down at their teacher sprawled out on the floor, groaning, was plain creepy.

Soul rubbed his head, which had made a very loud and unwelcome acquaintance with the floor recently. "Ok. Whose smartass idea was-" He glanced up, surprisingly met with the emerald eyes of "Maka?" He noticed the grin on her face. Ah so she was the one who pulled his chair out from underneath him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to ask you something, but it seems you were busy not doing your job."

"Heh." Soul reached for her held out hand, pulling himself up with it. "As I've told you numerous time before, music cannot be taught."

"And as I've told you, you have to teach them something."

"They learned something. Watch." Soul scanned the room for a student of the gossiping type. "Jessica. What did you learn in here today?"

"I learned that Tommy and Mayra aren't dating, that it's more of a friends with benefits relationship."

"See."

"Soul-!"

"Remember that pip-squeaks. It'll probably be on the test." The class wrote it down quickly and went back to their loud socializing. They were good about not getting too loud but they were almost loud enough to drown what Maka mumbled beside him. "What?"

She sighed loudly, plopping down in the chair she pushed him out of and rubbing her temples. "I said, I don't know why I like such a lazy person."

Soul started, looking down at her. She couldn't possibly mean... Like that? If she did that made his life a whole lot easier. It was uncool to have her say it first but he'd learn to deal with it.

Wait what if she didn't mean like that? If he just blurted it out and thats not what she meant... She'd be embarrassed. He'd be embarrassed and the whole school would know by tomorrow that he'd been rejected by the dorky AP English teacher.

So he went by the safest route. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat it again?" She threw her hands up exasperatedly, turning those bright intelligent emerald eyes on him.

"No, no. Just elaborate on what you said. To clarify."

Maka looked at him curiously, cocking her head to the side. What was up with him? Was that a blush crawling up his tanned cheeks? "I don't know why I'm friends with someone as lazy as you?" It came out more as a question by the end because as she watched his face fall with some unknown expression. She had never seen that one on him before.

_"I don't know why I like such a lazy person."_ Shit. She had made it sound like she liked him, liked him. Which she didn't. Not like that at least. But did he like her? Is that why he had a little mental freak out right there, because she knew he was having one. She could practically hear the gears in his mind turning.

He sighed. There was that dreaded word. 'Friends.' They were friends. He was so happy he hadn't said anything when he wasn't sure what she had meant. That would have been disastrous. "I don't know either bookworm."

"Hm. Well I came here to ask something."

"Shoot." Soul went into the closet behind her to grab one of the folders full of sheet music. Rifling through it he waited for her answer silently.

"Wanna come over for Thanksgiving?"

His head popped out of the closet in excitement. "Are you cooking?" She nodded happily watching him desperately try to reclaim his cool. "Yeah I'll come over. What time?"

"Eleven-ish?"

"Is anyone else coming?"

"No just the two of us." Liz and Patty were having dinner with Kidd and his father. Tsubaki said she was planning a romantic evening with BlackStar. She had hinted that Soul would be spending Thanksgiving alone and seeing as Maka didn't want to spend the holiday alone either she assumed that he might want to spend it with her. Plus he loved her cooking.

Nothing could have gone wrong.

It was only natural that everything did.

"Maka I don't think that goes in there." Soul was referring to the turkey basker sticking out of the turkey.

"I know what I'm doing." Already she had burned the stuffing to the bottom of the pot, making it an unsalvageable mess. So instead of homemade stuffing they had to have the stuffing from the box. Then she realized she didn't have any corn. The whole point of Thanksgiving was basically the corn. It was what the Indians offered the pilgrims, for gods sake. She didn't even want to think about the other vegetables she had planned on cooking. Lets just say those went down the drain. Literally.

She was almost scared to start peeling the potatoes. She was proceeding cautiously when the slicer slipped, snagging the skin on her thumb and peeling that instead. Maka winced, not liking the sight of her own blood, liking even less the feeling of water flowing over the wound. When it was clean she set to it again. By the third sliced finger she was fed up.

The minute she saw the blood welling up she threw the slicer across the cutting board, picking up and tossing a potato for extra measure. Soul watched the frustrate girl make noises and appear to be arguing with herself. It was time to intervene.

Maka froze in her silent rant as she felt Souls arms snake around her, grabbing her wrists and resting his forehead against the back of her head. She smelled like vanilla and peaches. It was intoxicating.

Soul held her that way until she relaxed into him. "How are your fingers?" He mumbled against her hair, not really wanting to disturb her newfound peace.

"Shredded." Maka sighed, looking at her bloodied fingers and her disaster of a dinner with the beginning of tears in her eyes. "This was a disaster. I don't know how I'll ever get it done now."

"Why don't we eat out?" Maka shot a glare over her shoulder at Soul who was still holding her tenderly. He backpedaled quickly, almost stumbling over himself in his haste to not make her angry with any stupid comments on this holiday. "Or. Or we could pick something up?"

"That's even worse!" Maka jerked away from him, her hip bumping painfully against the side of her granite counter as she moved away from him. "This was supposed to be perfect." She mumbled under her breath, clutching her hip and breathing through the pain.

"It's pretty perfect to me. I haven't had a Thanksgiving with someone since I left my parents."

"B-but I messed up everything!"

"No you didn't. You messed up dinner."

"Dinner _was_ everything." Maka deadpanned over her shoulder. Soul just didnt understand how much it had meant to her. Usually her meal was small, and lonely. This year was supposed to be different. But she couldn't even cook a decent holiday meal for one of her friends who was just as lonely as she was.

"No. Not being alone for this holiday was everything. You didn't need to make a perfect meal."

"The only reason you came is because you wanted my food."

"Oh Maka I'm hurt. That's not what I'm here for." Soul grinned, leaning against the counter.

"No?" Soul shook his head. "Well that's surprising. What are you here for then?"

"The Chinese food we will undoubtedly have to order."

Soul ducked behind the island as the cookbook came sailing towards his head. It landed one where in the sink, joining the leftover vegetables. "That's not funny Soul!"

His eyes peeked over the edge, laughing at her. "I thought it was pretty cool."

"Hmph." Maka crossed her arms angrily over her chest and proceeded to pout, her forehead scrunched up and her bottom lip stuck out tauntingly. "The delivery numbers are in the drawer under the oven."

* * *

Tsubaki and BlackStar walked hand in hand through the park after their delicious homemade Thanksgiving dinner. BlackStar was unusually quiet, mussing his already disheveled hair even more as he ran his hands through nervously.

Tsubaki watched on in concern. He only ever acted like this when he had something bad to tell her. It couldn't be too bad... he didn't have any roses.

Turning her attention to the night she noticed how beautiful it was. There was a full moon reflecting brightly off the lake they were strolling around. The park was otherwise quiet, except for a few bird calls and the occasional car sound. The ground was slightly dewy from the light rain they had had earlier in the day and it was a little humid outside. Not so humid that she was sweating but just humid enough that some of her hairs were sticking to the back of her neck.

All in all, with everything considered, it was romantic night and she wouldn't want to be spending it with anyone else.

Tsubaki was startled out of her thoughts when BlackStar cleared his throat. "So Tsubaki I've been thinking. We've been dating for a really practically and it's taken me way to long to get up the courage to do this." Tsubaki gasped when BlackStar got on his knee in the damp grass and pulled out a small velvet box. It couldn't be. "But will you marry me?"

Her hand shot to her mouth, and she just managed to nod wordlessly before the tears started flowing. He had finally done it. She was getting married! She knew if she waited long enough he would finally ask her even though everyone else told her she was crazy. She didn't mind the wait though. She knew she loved him and she would have been fine if she had never married him as long as they were together.

BlackStar got up slowly, reaching to cup her face and wipe her tears away with the rough pad of his thumb. "Babe, why are you crying?"

"I-I am ju-just so hap-ppy." She flung her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly to show just how happy she was.

There was only one thought running through BlackStars mind at that moment.

_She said yes._

* * *

**A/N**

**HE PROPOSED! HELL YEAH!**

**Alright to all of you who read Little Vampire I am in the process of trying to continue it. We'll see how that goes.**

**i recently got back into ATLA so if you guys ship Tokka you will be pleased to hear that I will possibly be posting a Tokka fic sometime.**

**now for the next three or four updates on the schedule I will not be updating. Let me say it again I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A GOOD TWO WEEKS AFTER THIS. I am going on a trip for a week and then I will have to catch up on my schoolwork. if inspiration decides to bop me in the head sometime in those weeks i might just write something but I won't have much time. Hopefully I satisfied you with this chapter. A little Soma fluff and the proposal. Seems pretty filling to me.**

**Thats all for now folks!**

**Reviews are like a proposal!**

**It'll ma-make me ju-just s-s-so hap-ppy!**


	10. Chapter 9

**HOLY SHIT! THIS STORY IS AT 50 REVIEWS! THAT IS SO AWESOME! THANKS FOR BEING SOME AWESOME MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**

**Here it is! Chapter 9. This is officially the longest fanfiction I have ever written that I haven't completely lost interest in or let the plot get crazy. I'm really proud. Thanks to all of my reviewers who give me inspiration. And to all of those who follow and favorite you give me the strength to push on and get this done. Thank you all so much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maka walked into her kitchen, not noticing the small golden trinket sitting by her placemat on the table, not noticing anything really, she was still too asleep for any of that. Day after Thanksgiving and all.

"Morning Soul." It glinted and shined though, and Soul's eyes flit from her to the trinket in a panic that almost had him picking it back up and slipping it away before she noticed and started asking questions in the inevitable way she did.

"G'morning." He grunted. If he took it now she would surely notice and then she wouldn't stop asking questions about it. So either way whatever the hell he had been thinking would be questioned.

She plopped into her seat with a sigh, placing her slightly sloshing cereal in front of her and digging in. He watched as her eyes wandered over the room, sliding over it before moving on.

Soul held his breath as her eyes moved on, widened, and then shot back. She stared at it for a little, before glancing up at him through her bangs. Glancing back down at the small curling gold ring her brow furrowed.

What was it for?

It was beautiful, no doubt. The thin golden band was small, the edges didn't connect rather they curled off from each other in small curli-q's (**a/n I have no clue if I spelt that right.)**. The ring was small, it wouldn't have fit any of her fingers, and simple. She loved it. But again it wouldn't fit on any of her fingers.

"What is this?" Maka asked curiously, holding it up so it caught the light. She could see his panic in his eyes. She doesn't know when but he had stopped trying to be cool around her, stopped trying so hard to hide his emotions from her. He was cool without all the stuff anyways.

"It's a- ahem- ring." Soul stared long and hard at his bowl of cereal, willing himself to calm down so he could answer her questions. His cereal practically rippled with the tension radiating from his body.

Maka watched him curiously for a second. Whatever it was, it was obviously significant in some way for him to be getting so nervous and panicky about it. "Yes I see that. What's it for?"

"Promise ring."

She blinked. And then blinked again. Surely she had heard him wrong. He did not just say _promise ring_. That meant to much. That meant this friendship was going somewhere right? "And what exactly are you promising?"

"It's for all the pinky promises we've made. Too remind us of them. It cheesy I know but I saw it and it reminded me of you so I bought it and if you don't want it I can return it." Maka stopped him mid ramble.

"I like it." At his doubtful look she clarified. "I do. It's just... I don't think it will fit?" Maka spun the ring in her hand, looking at it rather doubtfully.

"It's adjustable." He mumbled, still glaring at his cereal, she didnt see the warm smile shot his way. He tried to act all cool but he was just as dorky as the rest of the world. An adjustable promise ring to represent all their pinky promises? It was an adorable thought that came from her own cynical best friends mind. What a thought. What a absolutely thoughtful thought.

Maka adjusted the ring and slipped on her left pinky. Smiling at how the ring curled around her smallest appendage. It really was gorgeous. "It's cool." Soul glanced up to see her smiling as she admired the ring on her finger. She was so engrossed in her finger she didn't see the genuine warm smile he shot her way.

The Plan was in action

"C'mon." Soul picked up both of their bowls, tossing them in the sink for later. "We don't want to be late."

* * *

Tsubaki walked the bright hallways, to passerby's she seemed to be glowing, happiness radiating off of her and it was infectious. They couldn't help but grin at her as she floated past. Something good had obviously happened to her.

Now Tsubaki, as she was floating down the hall in her happy stupor, started noticing things that she had never noticed before, beautiful things. That woman's smile... Absolutely gorgeous. She should definitely smile more often, you never knew who was falling in love with it at any given time. And that man had a wonderful, handsome face. Not as handsome as BlackStar but still beautiful.

That was a nice plant, even if it was fake. Doors were a wonderful creation, opening and closing chapters in life. Who came up with doors? They were a genius. No doubt. Tsubaki twirled giddily, giggling happily at her plot in life. As she twirled a bright eyed blonde caught her eye as she blurred past. She was tall and curvy, so it wasn't Maka.

When she stopped her twirl the woman had a hand on her hip and was grinning with a certain reckless abandon that made Tsubaki's stomach seem to continue twirling.

"Liz! What a surprise! I was just off to Maka's room... Or Soul's room. Would you like to join me? I have the most wonderful news!" Tsubaki gushed, looking hopeful. She wanted to tell as many people as possible as soon as possible.

Liz gave her a regretful look. "Maka and Soul are not to be disturbed, upon request by Kidd." Liz frowned when Tsubaki's face slightly fell in disappointment. "Was it important?" She was referring to what the giddy girl had obviously been skipping off to tell Maka.

"I'm engaged." She whispered softly.

Liz leaned in hoping to catch something of what the other girl said. "What was that?"

"I'm engaged!" She squealed, taking Liz's hands in her own and jumping up and down happily, giggling all the way. Liz looked seriously shocked for a second, the words to who? Almost leaving her sealed mouth because she couldn't fathom BlackStar actually growing the balls it must've taken to ask the poor girl.

"Tsubaki that's great!" Liz squealed right back when she got over her shock and the wonderment started kicking in. Passerbys cringed at their high pitched sounds but when the conversation set in they smiled at the way the girls gushed at each other, making plans and generally forgetting their world for a few seconds.

* * *

Maka and Soul were lounging in his classroom because it was the bigger of the two. Soul sat on the piano bench and Maka reclined in his rolling chair, supposedly reading. She was really watching Soul. Something was up with him.

He just sat there, staring at the instrument, cringing every once in a while like it was attacking him. He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't move. She had tried everything. Now she just sat waiting.

For what?

She didn't really know, something big perhaps.

She felt like a storm was closing in on them. The room was like that quiet before the storm saying. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, everything was just waiting. Waiting for the coming storm to hit and blow everything away.

She was supposed to be reading. But she couldn't so she settled for watching him over the top of her thick book. Waiting for it to happen. Whatever _it_ might be.

Her heart ached for him. He looked so lost sitting there on that bench, fingers poised just above the gleaming ivories, the song on the tip of his fingers but chocked. Unable to pass. Unable to be expressed. Unable to be heard.

She wanted to hear. She wanted to understand.

Of course it's at the point where his fingers are twitching closer and closer to the keys, just on the verge of playing, when the door slams open jerking him out of his trance. She yelped and tipped her chair over in her surprise, whacking her head against the floor and receiving the semblance of a Maka-chop when the book she had been "reading" flies out of her hand and lands on her head.

Patty came skipping into the room, followed by a severely annoyed- but very good at hiding it- Principle and a tall man holding a teenage girls hand. The girl looked annoyed too, her light brown eyes narrowed in annoyance at the man gripping her hand.

"Patty you could have at least opened both doors so it could have been symmetrical. Maka! I need you to- Maka? What are you doing on the floor?" Kidd asked in confusion as he took in her sprawled, groaning figure.

Patty kneeled down so her face was right in front of Makas and Maka went cross eyed to try to keep her in focus. "Yeah Maka, why _are_ you on the floor?" Her glance slid over to Soul sitting on the piano bench, the look in her eyes speaking volumes.

"I _fell_." Maka grumbled, pushing up on her elbows but Patty wasn't budging so she couldn't get up all the way. Not until she gave her a better explanation. "And then my book fell on my head."

There was a crash by the piano followed by loud laughter. Everyone glanced over to see Soul clutching at his stomach as he rolled around on the floor laughing. Apparently, when he learned Maka had essentially been Maka-chopped by her own book he had choked and fallen backward where he began to laugh his ass off because this was so freaking funny.

"What are you still laughing about?" She bit out angrily. Her hands coming to a rest on her hips.

"You Maka-chopped yourself! Do you know how priceless that is?" Soul gasped out while trying to refill his lungs of the lost oxygen.

"Mifune? What's a Maka-Chop?" A small voice whispered from the doorway to her tall bodyguard.

"I have no clue." Mifune sighed, dropping her hand in favor of rubbing the bridge of his nose. It seems everyone was weird at this school. First there was that biology teacher with the screw in his head, and then the blonde lady who was showing them around, and the principal kept muttering things about symmetry, now these two. One didn't look old enough to teach and the other just looked plain creepy. Did he dye his hair or was it naturally white? And those teeth... Were they real? The eyes didn't help at all.

"Maka! Soul!" Kidd barked drawing their attention to their boss. "This is Mifune and Angela. They need a tour of the school and I picked you two to be their guides. Please be sure to show them the whole school and introduce them to any teachers you come across. Now I have paperwork to do so please get started." With those clipped words Kidd grabbed Patty's hand and dragged her out of the room. The door swung shut, but not before Maka caught Patty's suggestive wink in her direction. The girl just did not let up.

The room was awkwardly silent, Angela looking between her two guides, sizing the, up. Something was just right about them. "Are you two dating?" She asked boldly, enjoying the way the girl blushed bright red and the boy paled, glancing at the girl before clearing his throat.

"Ah-um... No." Came the girls answer. She tried desperately to regain her composure before continuing. "I'm Maka Albarn, AP English teacher, and this is Soul Evans, Musical Theory teacher."

Angela smirked at Maka, noticing the way she kept glancing at Soul and twirling a ring on her pinky. "I'm Angela Leon, future freshman of this school, and this is my bodyguard Mifune."

"Well lets get started."

* * *

Angela noticed something about Maka and Soul. They were very comfortable with each other, like they had known each other for a long time. The way they brushed against each other while walking in a familiar way, the way his hand lingered near hers like he unconsciously wanted to grab her hand, the looks shared between the two that seemed to communicate better than a thousand words. It was absolutely adorable.

If they weren't dating yet, she would place bets on when they would be getting together, which was bound to be soon. It was painfully obvious. It was also painfully obvious that that gorgeously elegant ring on her pinky finger was recently given to her by Soul.

Maka said something else about the school but Angela wasnt listening. The tour was mostly for Mifune's sake anyway. She already knew she wanted to attend high school here. He was just checking out their security and everything. Whatever. Standard bodyguard procedures apparently.

"Miss Maka?" Angela piped up, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"It's rude to interrupt Angela." Mifune scolded gesturing to Maka to continue with her tour.

"But I need to ask her a question Mifune!" Angela pouted, giving him the twinkling eyes that she knew he secretly couldn't resist.

Maka smiled warmly, like she really didnt mind that Angela had completely cut her off in the middle of her tour. "It's ok. What is it Angela?"

"How long have you known Mr. Evans?"

Maka blinked. Angela could tell that that had not been what she was expecting. "I-um... Well since the beginning of the school year." Maka stumbled over her words not really sure where this sweet little prying girl was going with this. She glanced at Soul who was talking off to the side with Mifune. Both were laughing pleasantly and rolling their eyes every once in a while.

"He gave you that ring right?"

"You are very perceptive aren't you?"

"Yes. What's it for?"

"It's a promise ring. I guess it symbolizes all the promises we have made each other. He didn't really tell me though."

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you." Maka smiled warmly, admiring the spiraling gold band for the hundredth time that day.

"You two are going to make a great couple someday." Angela stated innocently, flashing her a wide smile before skipping off to Mifune.

Maka stood there frozen. Was everyone expecting them to get together?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm back! I was worried I wasn't going to be able to get this written in time (I've been working on it all day you know) I'm thinking I'm taking the Thursdays off my schedule. It's only going to be Mondays and then Little Vampire on Fridays. This one only has like 5 chapters or so left so not much longer until the end.**

**Soul has a plan... *giggles happily***

**So I started watching Project K. And I have to say a certain cat *ahemNEKOcough* reminds me a lot of Blair. Totally adorable.**

**I introduced more characters! Yay. They probably won't be in any other chapters sadly but I enjoyed writing for them :)**

**My trip was absolutely amazing for anybody who cares! It was so much fun :) the makeup work not so much but oh well.**

**Pandora kicked me off last month for listening too much (I didn't know it could do that) apparently I listened to it too much? Whatever. I didn't learn. I got it back like a week ago and I've been listening to it non-stop. Sigh. Some people never learn. If you want to know what I listen to (if anyone cares) ask in your review. We might have more in common than you think!**

**So today it was raining and we have an open courtyard we have to pass through at school. Let me just say. People at my school are idiots. The girls were running through the courtyard, covering their hair with their IPADS. Da fuq? Who is stupid enough to do that?!**

**Water+Technology=BROKEN**

**Water+Hair=CLEAN**

**I really hate stupid people...**

**Reviews+Me=SUPERDUPERHAPPY!**


End file.
